Millennial Inheritance
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: Prequel to ThreeInOne Combo! Little Shadi learns the tricks of the trade to be a guardian of the Millennium Items. Now with a plausible explanation for Ankh, Scale, and the priests...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Here's my prequel to Three-In-One Combo! Yay! I really hope you like it… It'll be a little more neutral and confused on Shadi's end, and more angst on Ankh and Scale's side. And I don't like Shadi's father. He's nasty and hypocritical, but his cruel moments are probably his funniest times… But I won't use his name much, for reasons that will become obvious when you see what it is. I know it'll seem like he has no idea what he's doing, but he's trying to get Shadi to learn how to do stuff too… And please tell me what you think of this little Shadi, because he's hard enough to write as an adult, much less a child! I think he's about seven or eight years old. In the series, Isis is twenty and Rishid is twenty five, so I think he's older than Isis, and a bit younger than Rishid.  
Thanks to Crossover Authoress for a title suggestion, which I twisted a bit to fit my own dark needs… Hope you like this!  
Oh, and I'm already thinking of a challenge for this fanfic… I'll bet you can guess what it might be! So think about chibi-things.

Millennial Inheritance -THUNK!  
  
Two staves clashed and the young Egyptian boy was knocked to the ground by the force.  
  
"Is that the best you can do!?" the older man asked, glaring fiercely and stabbing his staff into the hot sand next to his son.  
  
The boy did not flinch. He slowly got to his feet, rubbing his back. He stood tall again, raising his staff to a defensive position. He looked up into his father's hard blue eyes with a look of calm determination.  
  
"Oh you think you can hold your own against me, do you? We'll see about that!" The boy's father made a few wild swings that young Shadi blocked easily. However, the strikes became progressively harder and more focused. This time Shadi was just barely able to remain standing as the blow that had felled him before was delivered. Just before it hit, he took a step back and braced himself to lessen the impact and put his father off balance. He made a swift swing at his father's ankles.  
  
Seeing his opening, the man gave Shadi a firm thump on the back with his staff. The boy fell to his knees, but did not completely collapse. He gave his father a deadpan look.  
  
"You're dead, boy. Many times over," the man said in a loud, crisp voice. He planted his staff firmly in the sand and regarded his son with a critical eye. "You'd better start practicing more often if you want to amount to anything." He wiped a sleeve over his sweaty forehead and squinted up at the sun which continued to move towards its zenith. "At least you're improving. We'll return tomorrow to try again. Come." He turned and walked back towards the town. Shadi gripped his staff and followed, walking quickly.  
  
Upon returning home, Shadi's father set him to copying an ancient scroll. While Shadi did not have beautiful penmanship, his handwriting was at least legible. Meanwhile, his father went to the sacred tablet to dust and polish the shining golden Millennium Items that lay within. When Shadi finished his copying, he looked up. His calm expression showed none of his curiosity. His father was viciously scrubbing the pure gold Scales, frowning and giving them a violent shake every so often. He almost looked like he was talking to someone, the way his eyes kept changing.  
  
Finally Shadi's curiosity got the better of him. Emboldened by his skill earlier in the day, he spoke up quietly.  
  
"Father, what are you doing?" the boy asked, never changing the tone of his voice.  
  
The man glanced up at him. "I told you the Pharaoh's spirit lives on in the Millennium Puzzle," he said, gesturing towards the golden box holding the Puzzle pieces. Shadi nodded expectantly. "Well nothing's stopping the others from holding spirits too. The Pharaoh was sealed through treachery, but it was a punishment for most of the others. They were worthless criminals, all guardians know that. And definitely this one." He glared at the shining Scales and flicked one of the balances. The whole Item seemed to shake with some other force.  
  
Shadi looked just slightly puzzled. "They speak to you?" he asked, mildly interested. "You said that they were inanimate objects with no intelligence."  
  
"Start the next scroll," Shadi's father commanded. Shadi did as he was told. "The spirits are only sources of power for the Items to draw on. They might have had minds at some point, but now they're just collections of thoughts, repeating themselves."  
  
"Then what hope is there of restoring the Pharaoh, if he is no longer in possession of his mind?" Shadi asked, meticulously copying the rotting scroll onto new papyrus.  
  
"Look at this," his father said, picking up the Puzzle's box and shaking it. "The Puzzle was broken, so the Pharaoh's mind and memories are scattered. It saved him so when the Puzzle is solved, he'll still be a full person."  
  
Shadi paused, then continued his copying. "That does not make any sense."  
  
"Listen, all you need to know is that the Pharaoh won't bother us and we work towards his restoration when we can. Other than that, we distribute the Items to their rightful owners. The spirits in them sometimes try to stop this, so it's our sworn duty to beat them back." His father clunked the Scales back in their place and picked up the Ankh to polish, glaring at it.  
  
Shadi frowned slightly. "If they have no minds, why do they need to be beaten back? If they are no longer human, there should be no need."  
  
Shadi's father frowned, striking the Ankh against the Scales before returning it to its place. "Don't ask stupid questions! You don't understand, so keep your mouth shut." He picked up the Tauk then to polish. Even the Items not his own needed to be kept in good condition. The Ring, Rod, and Eye were missing, having been given to their current chosen ones.  
  
Shadi allowed himself a small sigh. It wasn't worth his time to argue. He continued copying the scrolls until his father had polished every piece of the Puzzle.  
  
"I'm going out for a while, Shadi. Build up some resistance to the Items while I'm gone, will you?" his father said. He got up and left.  
  
Shadi glanced at the stairs his father had walked up, and then over at the yellow stone tablet holding the shining gold Items. They gleamed in the torchlight. He carefully put away all the new and old scrolls and his pens before going to stand beside the golden sarcophagus-shaped tablet. He was just slightly reluctant to touch the Items because he knew it could be dangerous. Or at least uncomfortable.  
  
Shadi carefully picked up the Tauk first. It had an especially ancient feeling of suppressed power about it. He didn't mind holding it, because it was not overwhelmingly powerful. Nor did it seem particularly unfriendly. He turned it over in his hands a few times before carefully wiping his fingerprints off of it and replacing it in its spot.  
  
Next was the Puzzle. Shadi picked up its box reluctantly and opened the lid, wincing slightly. He put a hand in the box, though it kept pulling back of its own accord. There was great power in this as well, but it was more broken and jagged than suppressed. A normal person probably wouldn't feel anything from the Items unless they were truly unworthy and burned to death, but the Guardians had passed down sensitivity to power and magic since the days of the Pharaoh. Shadi clenched his teeth and held the Puzzle's pieces one by one until he couldn't stand it any more. A corner piece fell from his hand, which was shaking. He quickly put the box back and cradled his hand for a moment before picking up the fallen piece and flicking it back in the box, replacing the lid on top.  
  
Shadi leaned on the tablet for a moment, rubbing his hand. Then he reached across and picked up the Ankh. There was power in this as well, but it wasn't as overwhelming as the Puzzle, or even the Tauk. It had a gentle, almost friendly feel to it. After the Puzzle, it made Shadi feel much better. It would have been an entirely enjoyable experience, but there was also a feeling of intimidated apprehension in it that couldn't be ignored. Shadi rubbed the Ankh thoughtfully. A mindless power source couldn't be afraid… But it might just be a meaningless feeling about it, left over from the past. Nevertheless, when Shadi held the Ankh he felt it gave him strength and abilities that he could not use on his own. He only had this sort of affinity for one other Item…  
  
Shadi put the Ankh back carefully, giving its golden surface a wipe with his sleeve. He moved on to the last remaining Item. He gingerly touched the Millennium Scales and was rewarded with the mental equivalent of a shock of static electricity. Frowning slightly, he grabbed the Scales anyway. Their power wasn't overwhelmingly strong either, but they couldn't have felt more different than the Ankh. It reminded Shadi of a barely contained swarm of angry bees. But despite this resentful hostility, the Scales had a strangely familiar feel to them. Shadi didn't exactly like holding them, but he seemed drawn to them and the Ankh.  
  
"Don't hold the Scales so long." Shadi got a sharp rap on the head and he quickly put the Scales down. "You'll get your chance with them and the Ankh later. How are you coming with the Puzzle? Let's see you hold that for a while."  
  
Shadi carefully put the Scales back in their place. "I held the Puzzle as long as I could," he objected, his deadpan expression and tone never changing.  
  
"Well do it again. If you're still complaining about it, you need to get more used to it!" his father commanded, gnawing on some sort of poultry leg. "When you don't even notice anything from it, that's when you're ready to guard it."  
  
Shadi gave a mental sigh and picked up the Puzzle's box again. He gritted his teeth and opened the lid. He picked up a small piece and narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly.  
  
"No, of course you're not getting any better just holding one at a time!" His father said, frowning. He grabbed Shadi's hand and plunged it into the Puzzle's box. Shadi sucked in his breath sharply and bit his lip, trying to keep silent. "Just sit down and hold it for a while."  
  
Shadi did as he was told reluctantly. The Puzzle lacked the Scales' hostility, but the pieces still stung to the touch. Had Shadi not been of the guardians' lineage, it would most likely have burned him alive. After a few minutes, he shakily put the lid on and put the box back in the tablet. He put both hands on the Ankh to steady himself.  
  
"See, that's not so bad! How do you feel?" his father asked.  
  
"Numb. And --"  
  
"Right, good! You're doing better." He flicked Shadi's hands away from the Ankh and handed him a paper bag. "You don't need to touch the Ankh. Here, I picked you up some lunch."  
  
"Thank you," Shadi said expressionlessly. He opened the bag, took out some sort of wrap-thing, and bit into it.  
  
"Mmh. After you're done I think we'll start on getting you to use the Items' energy," his father said around a mouthful of meat.  
  
Shadi chewed and swallowed calmly. "Then I will be using the Ankh and Scales?"  
  
"Start with the Ankh. It's such a pushover, even a weak-willed child like YOU could control it." His father laughed.  
  
Shadi rolled his eyes a bit. There were those mixed signals about the Items again. "Do any of the Items have what might be considered real… living, intelligent beings in them? Besides the Puzzle?"  
  
"Well I think a tomb robber was put in the Ring, but that hardly matters."  
  
"You said there were others at one time, though," Shadi pointed out. "You always seem to be listening, and yelling without speaking when you hold the Ankh and Scales."  
  
"Oh it's possible that some vestiges of other spirits are still there. But even if there was any intelligence, the Ankh and Scales aren't strong enough to do anything significant without the will of their host."  
  
Shadi shook his head slightly, still chewing. By now he was resigned to the fact that his father made no sense at all. It would be no use to argue further. He had learned early on to take everything in stride.  
  
"Come on, aren't you finished yet?" the older man asked, throwing his bone away.  
  
Shadi put the last bit of the wrap in his mouth, chewing slowly. His father went over and snatched up the Ankh. He shook it a bit and banged it once on the side of the tablet. He glared at it for a moment before pushing it at Shadi, who took it. "What should I do?" Shadi asked, fingering the warm golden Ankh.  
  
"Hmm, come with me," Shadi's father said, pulling Shadi up the stairs and out the door. They walked through the town, Shadi calmly but curiously, and his father with pent-up excitement. "One of the Ankh's most useful abilities is allowing you to sense all the life around you. You can tell what a person's thinking and what kind of mood he's in, too. Can you do any of that?"  
  
Shadi looked at the Ankh in his hands. "How should I do it?"  
  
"It's not hard at all, look." Shadi's father snatched the Ankh from him. "Center yourself like when you're meditating. Then just open your mind to the Ankh. You should be able to tell at least if there's anything alive nearby."  
  
Shadi nodded and reached for the Ankh again, but his father pulled it away. "I'll carry it until we get there," he said, frowning at the Ankh. Shadi watched his father make a variety of angry, threatening faces at the gold Item as they walked. They got to the other side of town, twisting and turning through the narrow streets. And they continued out into the desert. After a while they came to a small stone well in the ground. Shadi's father pulled his son to the side of the well and motioned to him to be quiet. Shadi glanced down into the well and thought he saw a flicker of light down in its depths. But no water.  
  
"Okay, here's where you start. Look down there in the well with the Ankh and tell me how many people are in there," Shadi's father said, handing the Ankh to his son with one last shake.  
  
Shadi took the Ankh, squeezed it, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He felt a connection with the Ankh. He could almost feel the life in his father… and deep under the sand…  
  
"Now don't forget to center your energy." His father's loud voice broke through Shadi's trance-like state, almost making him jump. He frowned in annoyance as his father continued. "And open up to the Ankh. You should probably start with your eyes closed so you're not distracted. If you start seeing things… especially a person… with your eyes closed, you'd better stop right away."  
  
"YES, father," Shadi sighed. "Why would I see a person with my eyes closed?"  
  
"You wouldn't. Now go ahead," the older man said.  
  
Shadi nodded and closed his eyes again. Once more he felt his father's life force and a few more in the house. He focused on the lives under the sand. "There are three… no, four people.  
  
"Four? You're sure? Which ones? What kind of people?" his father demanded quickly. Shadi just blinked at him. "Focus more! I want age, sex, health, state of mind! Come on, try!"  
  
Shadi scrunched his eyes shut. He opened himself completely to the Ankh and let its warm, gentle, but strong energy flow through him. Then he focused closely on the four lives in the well. "There is a man… about your age. He is in good physical health, but his mind feels odd…" Shadi shivered slightly.  
  
"Ishtar…" Shadi's father muttered to himself. "All right, what about the others?"  
  
"There is a girl, a lot younger than I am. She seems to be in fairly good health. Her mindset is positive, but quiet somehow."  
  
"Yes, he has a daughter… That's pretty specific, son! Can you feel any kind of… power from her?" his father asked, rather impressed.  
  
"It isn't hard. The Ankh does what I want it to. And I do feel a power in her. Almost like ours," Shadi observed, slightly surprised.  
  
"Well you aren't used to the Ankh enough to see that clearly, it seems. No Ishtar could have our powers… What about the other two?" his father asked.  
  
Shadi exhaled and looked again. "There is a boy about my age. Or perhaps a bit older. His health seems fairly good. And… he wants something more than what he has."  
  
"That'd be the kid he adopted… Ha, Ishtar never liked him. Or wanted him. But the boy's ambitious, you say?" Shadi's father asked, his eyes gleaming in interest.  
  
"…No. Not ambitious…. He just wants something more form life," Shadi said. The Ankh suddenly whispered to him so lightly that he barely realized it wasn't his own thought. "He wants… acceptance."  
  
"Ha, that's a strange way of putting it! But I guess the more he's accepted, the closer he gets to the clan's inner circle of power," the older man mused.  
  
"I do not think --" Shadi started.  
  
"Quiet. You said there were four?"  
  
"…The last one is a woman, a bit younger than you, I think. But her health is not as good. Her life force is so weak that I did not sense her at first. She seems very kind. But… there is another I sense. Inside her?" Shadi looked mildly confused. "Another child?"  
  
Shadi's father grabbed his shoulder. "His wife's having another kid? How soon? Boy or girl? Does it feel weak too?"  
  
Shadi shrugged out of his father's grasp. "I think it is a boy. And he seems ready to come out soon. The mother's weakness hid him, but his life force and power is the strongest of all…" Shadi opened his eyes and blinked in the suddenly bright sunlight. He looked down into the deep well to make his eyes more comfortable.  
  
Shadi's father began cursing and muttering to himself. Shadi rubbed the Ankh, but a slight movement caught his eye. Deep down in the well, there was a clear light. It was a candle, and above the flame was a little girl's face. Wide blue eyes shone up at him, unblinking. Shadi blinked and leaned over to take a closer look. It was the girl he had felt. She looked around four years old, as he had thought.  
  
"…and he'll love it, having his own heir. Damn, he shouldn't have that kind of power," his father muttered to himself. Then he realized that his son was leaning into the well, staring into another pair of eyes. "What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted. He quickly grabbed up a handful of sand and flung it down at the girl, grabbing Shadi and dragging him away.  
  
"Put that away. What in the name of Osiris did you think you were doing!? You weren't supposed to be seen!" Shadi's father fumed when they got back home.  
  
"You never told me that," Shadi reasoned calmly. He carefully put the Ankh back in the tablet. His hand brushed the Tauk though, and he felt a strange pull. He had never felt anything like that, except from the Ankh and Scales. This was weaker though. As if it recognized something in him, but wasn't interested in Shadi himself…  
  
"Come on, why are you taking so long? Come meditate for a while!"  
  
Shadi blinked, suddenly tired. He wasn't used to channeling the Ankh's power just yet, though it seemed quite easy. "All right…" he said, following his father with dragging feet.  
  
Later that night when Shadi and his father were asleep, other voices rang in the Guardian's sleeping mind.  
  
Master Shedsunefertum's son used my power today…  
  
I hope you had the sense to give him a shock! Or at least struggle a bit.  
  
But he's only a child! And he didn't even try to make demands…  
  
Probably because the little worm doesn't have the sense to realize we're even aware! He doesn't understand anything.  
  
So maybe we can talk to him… After he takes over the guardianship, if not sooner. Do you think he'd listen to us?  
  
Not a chance! Don't be a fool, you'll only get us both hurt! You try this with every host we get. People just aren't like that! Get over it! You're too trusting. But this brat seems like almost as much of a pushover as you are. We shouldn't get much trouble from him.  
  
Well… I think you're right. He's far more likely to ignore us than… anything more aggressive.  
  
Of course I'm right! I always am! And let's make it clear right now that I'll be the one to take control of him. This one will be mine. And next, all the other Items… Don't get in my way, weakling!  
  
…I can't let you harm him. Or anyone else.  
  
Well then, it looks like we can't be on the same side any more, can we?  
  
Please, if you'd just give me a chance with him…  
  
No! Get over yourself! The Items will be mine, and then I won't need any stupid mortals carrying me around! I don't need your approval! Get lost.  
  
A door slammed. There was a long pause, a slight sigh, and then another door closed softly.  
  
Endnote: Well… What do you think? I know Shadi's father is confusing. Shadi doesn't like it either. So… Tell me what you think!  
Yeah, since the Ishtars live in Egypt too, they'll play a fairly big part in this too, at least for a while.  
Just so you know, you probably shouldn't expect this to be updated frequently… But I'll try my best! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Ack, I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had so much school work, and of course I never seem to get any inspiration except when I should be doing something else!  
*sighs* I know, Shadi doesn't act enough like a little kid. I'll try harder! I'm trying to set him up to be more like he was at the beginning of "Three-In-One Combo" than the end (and Ankh and Scale too, because they all changed you know!), but it may be a bit TOO early for that. I promise, I'll try to do better!  
And I also know that the timeline's messed up, but then so are a lot of things… My excuse? It's a STORY! I can use my AMAZING author-like powers (ring a bell, Unrealistic? ^_^) to make things be the way I want them to be!  
Heh, no, of course you don't like Shedsunefertum! Nobody does! He's mean, and you'll like him even less from now on. But to make it very clear, despite his abuse of the Items, he does NOT physically abuse Shadi at all. He's just very hard on him. But Shadi's going to be the guardian, so he has to be prepared. But I know, I still hate him too.  
I'm not quite sure what little Shadi's hair looks like, but I'm working on that…  
Yeah, the Ishtars live in some huge underground… place. The most obvious opening is a stone well in a patch of ruins.  
I don't know if I'll have any of the other Item spirits talk to anyone… I might, though! And Shadi won't actually meet Ankh or Scale for a while yet… I've been thinking about their meeting since early in "Three-In-One Combo" though, so I know what will happen then.  
And don't believe everything Shadi's father says about the Items and their spirits… I think it's obvious that he doesn't have any idea what he's talking about! I mean really, even if Ankhkare were a criminal, it would be for a very good reason! If anyone has any ideas why he was sealed into an Item, besides having a strong Ka/spirit and magic, I haven't been able to figure that out yet…  
  
-  
Millennial Inheritance  
-  
  
Shadi was bored with meditation, so he was idly humming a song in his head. He cracked his eyes open a bit to watch his father, as he often did. It was really quite fascinating. His father sat in the lotus position with the Ankh and Scales resting on his legs. He made the strangest faces as he clutched the two Items hard enough to squeeze juice out of them.  
Finally the older man's eyes snapped open and he leaned in close to the Scales, shouting every curse Shadi had ever heard, and a few he hadn't.  
"Father? Is something wrong?" Shadi asked, unsure whether he wanted to laugh or cringe, when his father had to pause for breath. He had always been told that meditation calmed the body, mind, and soul…  
"These Set-spawned Items! The useless, brainless…" His eyes glazed over for a split second before snarling in rage and slamming the Ankh into the Scales with a clear ringing sound. He turned his glare on Shadi. "A guardian has to keep the Items' energy under control! If you ever want to do that, you have to have a spine!"  
  
Shadi raised his eyebrows at this. Unfortunately, his father was in a rather bad mood. He shoved the Scales into his son's slightly startled hands. "Here, take it." He scowled at his son's slight wince and questioning look. "Take control of the Item. Dominate its energy. Force it back. Bend it to your will."  
  
Shadi sat staring contemplatively at the Scales for a minute, unsure of exactly what to do or why. Then he looked up at his father rather expressionlessly. "They're angrier than usual."  
  
Shadi's father's eyes flashed in rage. He snatched the Scales back and pounded them on the floot, grinding dust under them. His eyes looked unnaturally wide.  
  
"Father, stop!" Shadi blurted out without thinking. "How can you treat the Millennium Items like that?"  
  
"They're not plain gold, it won't even scratch them! But if you're so worried, why don't you go to the foothills and get more wax root to polish these gold-plated hunks of tin!" The Scales shook visibly, and Shedsunefertum gave them a vicious kick. He started yelling incoherently and kicking the Scales around the room. Then he whipped around to start screaming at the Ankh. Shadi quickly left with a slightly worried backward glance, knowing that he couldn't do anything else.  
  
Shadi headed out of town, carrying a small cloth bag to bring the wax root home in. He headed towards the mountains. When he got to the foothills, he wandered around for a while, not very eager to return home just yet. So he kicked stones around in front of him, making them bounce off various surfaces and into holes, bushes, or other rocks. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn't realize there was another person nearby until he heard a quiet sigh close to him.  
  
Shadi jumped at the sound, and the other boy quickly turned to look at him. He was a few inches taller than Shadi, and wore rough off-white clothing like Shadi's. His head was shaved, except for a thin black ponytail in the back. He quickly rubbed his golden eyes on his sleeve, but Shadi could see that he had been crying.  
  
"Wh… what are you doing here?" the other boy asked.  
  
"Looking for wax root, I suppose," Shadi said. He frowned slightly at the taller boy.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," the boy said, sniffling. "I hope I'm not in your way." He drew his knees up to his chest to take up less room and sighed, looking down.  
  
Shadi nodded politely, but saw that something was upsetting the boy. "What's wrong, if you do not mind my asking?" he asked awkwardly, sure that he was supposed to ask, but unsure how to be sympathetic.  
  
"My family doesn't want me anymore…" The other boy looked up, his eyes begging Shadi to listen. "They adopted me, and they were going to let me be their heir. And then m… my mother… my adopted mother had another baby today. It was a boy, so… his… father was glad to have a real heir, 'cause he really didn't like me much." He looked down again. "And then Mother died and he got so mad… He told me I had to take care of the baby because I wasn't good for anything else… But I don't want to! I just want to be the heir so they'll like me…" A despairing tear fell from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Then he looked up. "Oh… My name's Rishid. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Shadi. May I… sit down?" Rishid quickly scooted over, and Shadi sat beside him on the rock. "Doesn't your adopted father care for you, though?" A pained look came over Rishid's face, so Shadi quickly shifted the subject. "My father cares for me, and I am his heir too, but he acts very strangely sometimes… He yells at inanimate objects all the time. And he tells me that they do not have minds, but I should not trust them. It is very confusing."  
  
Rishid wiped his eyes and laughed shakily. "That sounds funny, but I guess it's not so great to live with. Did you come here because you wanted to run away too? You don't look like you're looking too hard for wax root."  
  
"No, not exactly," Shadi said. "My father needed to be alone to ruin the artifacts we are supposed to be guarding." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Rishid started laughing again, grateful to have something else to think about. "Hey, you're funny!"  
  
Shadi blinked, but said nothing. He lived with his father all the time, so he found it annoying, but not funny.  
  
"What does your mother think of that?" Rishid asked, when he stopped laughing.  
  
"She did not like it at all," Shadi said, staring at a point on the horizon. "She went back to live with her parents on the other side of the Nile when I was very young."  
  
Rishid's shoulders drooped sadly. "…Do you miss her?"  
  
"I… do not remember very much of her…" Shadi said. He was silent for a moment, contemplating the question. "…But I do miss her…"  
  
Rishid nodded sadly, and the two sat in silence for a while, Shadi staring off at the distant, shimmering heat of the desert and Rishid looking at his shoes and they both swung their legs back and forth, kicking the rock.  
  
Finally Shadi sighed. "Have you by chance seen any wax root growing around here?"  
  
"Oh. I think so. Over here, come on." The taller boy got off the rock and led Shadi to the other side of the hill. There was a huge boulder, and they found the plant Shadi sought growing in the rock's shadow.  
  
"Thank you," Shadi said with a nod. He knelt down and began to carefully pull the pots out by the roots, brushing the dirt off before putting them into his bad. Rishid watched for a moment before bending down to help.  
  
"…Thanks for listening to me," Rishid said when they were done, smiling slightly. "I guess I should go back home… I still want to be there more than anywhere else. Even if I'm not really wanted there myself."  
  
"Do you often come here?" asked Shadi. "We might be able to meet again. I have never seen you in town."  
  
Rishid looked away. "My family does not like its members to mingle with others. Even… ones who aren't really part of the family."  
  
"Oh." Shadi was a bit disappointed. Shadi didn't normally like being around other people much, but it was nice to be able to be around people other than his father sometimes. He never really got to talk to people his own age. "Well goodbye then."  
  
"Goodbye," Rishid said. With one last backward glance he walked away. Shadi stood watching him for a moment, but then he slowly made his way back to his own home.  
  
When Shadi arrived, his father was not there. There was a note on the back of the door telling Shadi that he would be back in a while. As Shadi entered the large room with the tablet for the Millennium Items, he saw the Scales and Ankh still lying on the floor. They still gleamed, despite the dirt that covered them. Shadi picked them up and brushed them off. He set them on the tablet and went to get a mortar and pestle. He washed off the two Items and the plants he had gathered before carefully plucking off the roots to put in the stone bowl. Then he ground them up. Eventually he had a thick, gritty, waxy substance. He smeared some on both hands and began rubbing it all over the Scales.  
  
As usual, Shadi felt a slight shock when he touched the Scales. This time it was even sharper than usual, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. He rubbed the polish all over the Scales, into every crevice and every link of the chains that held the balances. He still felt anger from the Scales, but it lessened just a bit as they began to shine so much they almost glowed. Shadi took a cloth and rubbed off all the excess polish so they wouldn't be greasy. Then he carefully put them back and picked up the Ankh.  
  
Shadi shivered at the sudden wave of apprehension and even fear from the second Item. "Calm down," he mumbled automatically, though he wasn't sure who he was talking to. He took some more of the polish and spread it over the Ankh, rubbing to make it shine. The fear lessened a little, but this normally warm, welcoming Item still felt cheerless to him. Shadi wasn't sure what to do. He took extra time getting the excess polish off, and then turned it over in his hands, staring at it. "What…"  
  
Shadi heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly put the Ankh back in the tablet. His father really didn't like him talking to the Items.  
  
"Oh good, you're back! And you got the two weaker Items polished, I see. Good! Do the Tauk and the Puzzle next. And I want to be able to see my reflection in each Puzzle piece!"  
  
"Yes, father…"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Late that night, the two voices met in the guardian's mind again.  
  
//Master Shedsunefertum's asleep now… Are you… all right?//  
  
\\By Osiris, it took him long enough! And you WOULD call him 'master'… Of course I am, he can't really hurt me, weakling!\\  
  
//Oh.// The softer voice gave a shaky sigh of relief. //I know, but I was worried…//  
  
\\You should be more worried about yourself, wimp! And stay out of it next time! You only make things worse!\\  
  
//I was only trying to help. I hate it when he does that to you…//  
  
\\Well don't! I don't want your help. Or need it. And when he turns on you, it's your own fault! Tch, it's a good thing his moldy-brained son came along to polish us, or you'd STILL be moping over all that!\\  
  
//…I know. Thank you for trying to divert his attention, though…//  
  
\\Shut up buzzard face. Just… go away!\\  
  
//I just wanted to --//  
  
\\NOW!\\  
  
//…I'm sorry.//  
  
\\…Pfft… Go get some sleep you whimpering fool. Maybe if you didn't spend every day and night worrying so much, you'd be more useful!\\  
  
//…I will… You should too, though. You look tired.//  
  
\\Mind your own business, worm. Get out.\\  
  
//Goodnight.//  
  
A door closed. There were soft footsteps, and another door opened and shut.  
  
-  
-  
Endnotes: Ah, another chapter. Like I said before, new chapters will come slowly. Sorry about that!  
Now I've seen Rishid as a child, but I'm not quite sure if I'm writing him well. But hopefully. And Shadi needed someone to run into. ^_^ I have one or two other fun exploits planned for him, but I really need your ideas too! …Though I'm sure you won't give me many, as usual! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Eee, reviews… ^_^ Thanks! Especially the ones who gave me ideas! Gah, I'm so sorry this takes so long. I've been really busy. And I get my best inspiration only when I should be doing something else.  
Someone saw Shadi with a purple eyebrow? I want to see that picture! I'll try to draw a young Shadi, too.  
Ah, I'm sorry! I assumed that everyone would have read "Three-In-One Combo," so I didn't repeat the stuff I said there… But the Ankh is called the Key in the dub, and the Tauk is called the Necklace. But don't be fooled! And I messed the timeline and events up so much… Just go along with what I say. I know I have things mixed up…  
Heh, a few of you suggested losing a piece of the Puzzle. And I like that idea, but in this chapter there's something else to lose… ^_^  
Yeah, I'm not sure if Shadi's dad is really slightly insane, or just confused and stubborn. He's mean either way, though.  
Seashell, that's a good idea about Ankhkare (and about everything else too!). But he wouldn't go THAT far out of control. Though I'll probably use something like that. Cool, thanks for all those great ideas! That should give me another few chapters! ^_^  
I got "Shedsunefertum" from the same website I found Ankhkare and Senui's names. I needed something long, hard to pronounce, and that was vaguely like Shadi's.  
Just to warn you, this chapter meanders far too much and doesn't finish all the stuff it starts. I'll try to do better next time.  
  
Shadi: *dancing around, kicking sand around, but then stops and stands perfectly still* Indigo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She owns the Ankh and Scales spirits, if there are any. That remains to be seen. *looks around with narrow eyes and slips away to play away from the view of readers*  
  
-  
Millennial Inheritance  
-  
  
Shadi sat copying scrolls, glancing up every once in a while to watch is father pace back and forth. He had been extremely on edge lately.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" the older man snapped.  
  
"Nearly." Shadi calmly continued to write. He derived some small, mischievous pleasure from knowing that he was making his father wait, and remaining calm about it seemed to make it more fun. He didn't want to do it for too long, though.  
  
"Well hurry it up. We have things to do."  
  
"Yes, father. What will we do today?"  
  
"I've been watching that damned Ishtar with the Ankh. He's got the Rod, you know. He's up to something, I can tell…"  
  
"Will you have a Shadow Game with him?" Shadi had only heard about the Games of Darkness, but they sounded very interesting.  
  
"If that's what it takes. I can't understand why the Rode would have chosen him! But I'll get it back."  
  
"But if the Rod chose him, then it must be his destiny to have it…"  
  
"Don't talk about things you know nothing about! Are you finished there?"  
  
Shadi sighed. "Yes father." He put away the scrolls and ink.  
  
"Good." Shadi's father grabbed up the Scales and Ankh. "Let's go."  
  
Shadi followed his father back to the well in the ruins of an ancient city, where he had sensed the family before. They once again knelt beside it, but far enough away so they could not look directly down into it.  
  
"Listen," the frowning guardian said in a low voice. "You know the Scales can judge and condemn a person's soul, but they can judge in other ways too. They can just tell you if a person's good or evil, even if they're worthy of an Item or not sometimes. Or if someone's lying."  
  
"Like the Ankh, then?" Shadi asked with a slight frown. The Items' various powers often seemed to be shared, from what he had seen.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little," his father said dismissively. "Now when I point the Scales into this devil-pit, all I see is unworthiness. You try."  
  
Shadi gingerly took the Scales and faced the house. He blinked a few times "I can feel some good and some evil. But… I see very little true unworthiness."  
  
"You're just not trying hard enough, then. There are four people in that house, so there should be more than enough unworthiness to go around."  
  
"If you are so sure, why did you ask me?" Shadi asked, slightly irritated. He was still looking at the Scales. They were angry as ever, but he thought he could feel the judgments fairly clearly.  
  
"This is supposed to be a learning experience for you, boy…" Shadi's father rolled his eyes. "But I guess you're not ready. The Scales aren't as easy to bend to your will as the Ankh is."  
  
"Oh…" Shadi frowned. He hadn't realized that he had ever even tried to really bend either Item to his will. Then he thought of something. "If a person was not worthy to hold an Item, would he not be burned alive? Or plunged into madness?"  
  
"Yeah, most of the time. But sometimes the Items don't reject who they should. Or they reject someone who's obviously supposed to have them." The older man shook his head and muttered something about stupidity.  
  
Shadi frowned. That went against everything he knew. "I do not think…"  
  
"No, you don't! You'd better start." His father shook his head in frustration. "I'll never get anything done here. Especially not with you around. Go… go into town and play with your friends!"  
  
Shadi blinked. "Who?"  
  
"There are loads of kids running wild around town. Go… play tag with them. Or raid a candy store. Or terrorize the old folks' home. I don't know, whatever it is you kids like to do."  
  
Shadi was now visibly worried. "But… surely…"  
  
"Out of my sight!" his father commanded. "You're distracting me!"  
  
Shadi swallowed and nodded. He reluctantly trudged away towards town.  
  
Shadi had every intention of going straight home. However, the neighborhood children had other plans.  
  
"Hey look, it's Shady! And his crazy dad's not with him!" Shadi suddenly found himself boxed in by a crown of children, ages ranging from four to eleven.  
  
"Please, I only wish to return home…" Shadi became more formal when he was nervous, but this only made the others give him more trouble.  
  
"Why're you in such a hurry, SHODDY? Gonna run home to your daddy and play with all his gold jewelry?" An older boy shoved him.  
  
"I just want to go home…" Shadi muttered. He looked at the others with a blank expression, his pupiless blue eyes seeming to stare through them. "I did not mean to interrupt your game. Please forgive me and let me pass."  
  
"Ha, looks like you need somebody to walk you home. And you can give us your dad's gold stuff as payment!" one of the oldest boys said, smirking. The younger ones agreed, laughing.  
  
"I… cannot. They are not mine to give. And it is dangerous. You do not understand. Please, I have nothing." Shadi kept walking, careful not to meet anyone's eyes again. He hoped they would get bored and leave, but they followed, laughing derisively and throwing things that only hit him occasionally. They weren't really trying. The few times they bothered him like this, it wasn't anything much more serious than this was. Shadi didn't like it, but just as with his father, he tolerated it. They never really hurt him.  
  
So Shadi walked home with his escort of neighborhood children. After he got over his initial reaction, it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Okay, give us that gold!" one of the girls said when Shadi arrived home.  
  
"I really cannot," Shadi sighed. He really wished he had the Ankh with him. He had watched his father change many minds with it.  
  
A ball flew at Shadi's feet, and he kicked it away. The others watched in surprise as it shot away, ricocheting off the corner of a building, then another, and coming back to hit the boy who threw it in the back.  
  
"Hey, cool!" said a little girl. "How'd you do that?"  
  
Shadi shrugged. The boy he had hit with the ball frowned and grabbed it from the ground.  
  
"That was just lucky. Do it again," the boy said. He threw the ball and in a few seconds it came down right on his head. The other children laughed, and Shadi was pleased. He didn't often get a chance to show off for an audience.  
  
So Shadi managed to impress the crowd until they got bored and left, and then he went in.  
  
Shadi poured himself some cold water and gulped it down. At least they had left! He'd have to remember to try to impress them again. What a hassle, though…  
  
The boy found himself walking over to the tablet. The Puzzle box and Tauk gleamed there. He stared at them, wishing the Ankh and Scale were there.  
  
Suddenly, Shadi felt a strange tingling sensation on his forehead, and in his head. In the dim light he could see some sort of golden glowing coming from his head. And then he found himself in a completely different place. It seemed large at first glance, but it was hard to tell the actual size of the area. The walls seemed to be made of stone like some sort of ancient temple around him. But on the other side of the room, it looked like a mural of a desert, with some mountains close by. He could feel the walls, but the desert walls felt hot, and he could see the heat shimmering on the sand. As he blinked in surprise, the desert walls seemed to melt away at his touch. Shadi found himself really standing in a desert. He felt the sand under his shoes. He saw a stream and some lush vegetation behind the first foothills of the mountains. It was somehow hot and mild at the same time. Looking back, he saw a low bed, a desk, and some books and toys in the stone room.  
Despite his wish to explore, Shadi had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. However, he saw a wooden door in the stone wall, so he went over to it. Now that he had been in this place for a minute, he was starting to get a headache. There was some kind of oppressive pressure bearing down from somewhere above, and from the door especially. Shadi tried to open the door, but he was pushed back as if by a reverse magnetic force. Frowning, he tried again, but it did no good. He tried to reach out as if he was holding the Ankh, but without the golden Item it was no use. He could feel SOMETHING, but it wasn't really a person. More like a presence bearing down on him. It was strong, and had an angry yet arrogant feel to it. He could just barely sense a presence behind that, and it felt wrong somehow… He didn't like it at all.  
  
…But this powerful presence felt like a Millennium Item. None that he was familiar with, but maybe --  
  
Suddenly Shadi felt a sharp tug at his mind, or something like that, and found himself leaning into the well the Ishtars lived in, the Millennium Tauk dropping through his fingers, despite futile attempts to grab it back. He saw a flash below, but did not hear the Tauk hit the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you DOING!?" Shadi's father shouted.  
  
Shadi was already leaning a bit too far into the hole in the ground, and the sudden loud voice startled him. He lost his balance and fell forward into the well with a strangled cry.  
  
Shadi's father grabbed his son's shirt and hauled him up again. He plunked Shadi down on the ground and began screaming at Shadi, something about the Tauk, being a traitor, and Ishtar. Shadi couldn't really concentrate. He had a terrible headache, as if something had been holding his head tightly together and had suddenly let go, causing the pieces to fall apart. He moaned softly and tried to blink back tears of pain.  
  
"…so explain yourself!" Shedsunefertum demanded, glaring and panting for breath.  
  
Shadi took a few deep breaths himself. "I… I got home, and I took a drink of water, and I looked at the Puzzle and Tauk, and then my forehead started glowing and I was somewhere else, with a stone room and a desert… And I could feel another Item, and I tried to get out, but I couldn't… and then I felt the Ankh and Scales, and I was here…" Shadi said, trying to keep the pain from his voice.  
  
"ISHTAR!" Shadi's father bellowed, making his son wince. "Damn it, I'll send him to Anubis! Is nothing sacred!? My own SON! Oh I'll kill him with my bare hands…"  
  
"But father… Won't the Tauk just burn him to death if he's not meant to have it?" Shadi asked. He didn't at all like the idea of the Items burning people alive, but he was a bit preoccupied with his own pain at the moment, and just wanted his father to stop yelling.  
  
"Oh we can only hope. But probably not, unless he tries to use it. That's more the Ring's style. Besides, he's got guardian blood in him, from back when his clan split off from ours. The stupid thing will probably be content to STAY with him…"  
  
"I'm sorry… I could not stop him. Please forgive me, father…" Shadi knelt before his father apologetically, knowing that he had committed the worst sin a guardian could… Death would be a suitable punishment, and Shadi knew it.  
  
Shadi's father gave a yell of impotent rage and whacked his son sharply.  
  
"If you weren't my son, Ra help me, I'd kill you! I'd banish you to the Shadow Realm! I'd send you to Anubis!" his father raged. "You're too damn weak-willed! You should be able to fight that!"  
  
"I apologize…" Shadi said very quietly, eyes glued to the ground.  
  
"Oh… I can't deal with this right now!" the older Egyptian shouted. "Just… go home! Go to bed! You're grounded until further notice!" He threw the Ankh and Scales at Shadi and stormed off towards town, yelling over his shoulder, "If you lose these, Ill throw YOU to Ishtar!"  
  
Shadi slowly got up, rubbing his arm where the Ankh had struck him. He picked up the two Items and clutched them tightly as he walked home with his head down. What he had dome was unforgivable… even if he wasn't sure exactly what happened.  
  
As Shadi walked home quickly, he was grateful that the only attention he received were a few strange looks at the two large gold artifacts he was carrying. His father wasn't there, so he was probably either out walking, beating up something or someone, or at the tavern. Normally Shadi would have enjoyed this time to himself, but he was feeling far too guilty for that. He put the Ankh and Scales back in the tablet with the Puzzle box, looking at the Tauk's place guiltily but taking some comfort from the Ankh as he touched it. He wasn't hungry or interested in doing anything… Being grounded would probably have no effect on his life besides some extra work, but it still made him feel awful. He hated it when his father was angry at him. With a last glance at the gently shining Items, Shadi curled up on his pallet and eventually fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Late enough that night to be considered early the next morning, two voices met as usual in the older guardian's mind-space.  
  
\\Did you see that little runt lose the Tauk? He should be killed for that!\\  
  
//Thank Ra his father wouldn't do that… But don't blame Master Shadi, it was Mr. Ishtar with the Rod. You felt it too, when we broke his control.//  
  
\\Don't call HIM master! He's not even the guardian, or our holder yet!\\  
  
//I know… We can only wait for now. But then… things will get better, don't you think?//  
  
\\Damn right! Because then I'LL be in charge!\\  
  
//Yeah, you'll be in sharg… Wait, no! I still won't let you manipulate or hurt him! 'Specially if he doesn't do that to us!//  
  
\\Oh as if you'll have anything to say about it… Heh, not too observant tonight, are you? I know it's more disgusting in here than usual, but you're even more of an oatmeal brain than you always are!\\  
  
The quieter voice sighed. //I know… you feel it too though, don't you? It's just… harder for me because I can sense him more clearly.// There was a groan. //Ohh… I think I'm going to be sick…//  
  
\\Heh, can't hold his liquor?\\  
  
//And I suppose you're the alcohol champion or something?// There was a weak laugh.  
  
\\Well I'd do better than YOU. Not turning sarcastic are you, jelly-spine?\\  
  
//I'm sorry… I'm doing my best to block it out, but I'm just not myself tonight. I should probably just go to sleep. I'll have to cure his headache in the morning. I'd much rather help Ma… Shadi…//  
  
\\No one cares what you want. You'd BETTER just go to bed! Ra knows you're not good for anything else… I don't see why you even come here! Go back to your own room.\\  
  
//I know… but if I didn't have someone to talk to, I think I'd lose my mind…//  
  
\\You're in sad shape you know that? Get lost, scarab knees.\\  
  
There was a thump like someone falling on the floor, and a door slammed. A soft rustling was heard, and quiet footsteps staggered across the floor, ending when another door swung shut.  
  
-  
Endnotes: Well… Hopefully that'll be the worst chapter. I haven't started the next one yet, though I have a bunch of ideas. I always need more, though! So don't expect another update soon, though if you give me some good ideas that might help!  
I'll try to draw a chibi Shadi some time, too. Even though I'm bad at drawing chibis. ^_^  
If you'd like something new to write, I'd love to see some chibi Ankh, Scale, and/or Shadi stories! ^_^ It's not really a contest (because no one asks for prizes anyway), but I'd love to see any and all stories you can come up with about them! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: First of all, I need to clarify the end of the last chapter. Ankh and Scale were not drinking. Shedsunefertum was upset over losing the Tauk (understandably so), so he went to the tavern to drink. And since Ankh and Scale share his mind, they were affected by it. Especially Ankh, since he can feel the minds around him without even trying.  
Shedsunefertum is turning out a lot meaner than I really intended. He's horrible, but he's not THAT bad! He'll be nicer, for the moment anyway. And he wasn't encouraging Shadi to be a delinquent, just to be more social!  
No, I don't think I'll have Shadi and Isis get together. Definitely not in this story, anyway!  
I recently learned that in fact, Malik's family DID have the Rod and Tauk when he was little. So I had to fix that quickly… But things will get back to the beginning of Three-In-One Combo eventually.  
Heh, and as for the request for me to write a Scale/Ankh story… I think that pairing could work out without too much trouble, but I'm really bad at writing romance. If you're looking for a good one though, go read Chibigreen Tanuki's "A Place Lit By Sunlight," and tell her to update it once in a while!  
This chapter starts too slowly, and yet I think it would have been better if I had taken it slower. But either way, the end is more fun. Oh, and thanks for all your ideas! I used a few in this chapter. Keep them coming!  
  
Ankhkare: Er… Indigo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Shadi. But Senui and I are hers. And so are Shedsunefertum, Neema, and Khnum. But you can have them, if you want… Please don't try to take Indigo's money, though! It would be better to sue a rich person who is actually claiming to own something that doesn't belong to them, don't you think?  
  
-  
Millennial Inheritance  
-  
  
Shadi and Shedsunefertum circled each other, staves held in defensive positions. Every so often one of them would strike out at the other. Shadi managed to give his father a few hard whacks, but seen he was knocked to the ground. He got up slowly, a hand on his throbbing knee.  
  
"Sloppy," his father commented, laughing slightly. "Getting a little better, though."  
  
"I did not sleep well last night," Shadi said a bit defensively. "I'm tired."  
  
"Making excuses won't help you," Shadi's father said, frowning. "You need to take responsibility for yourself. Is your leg okay, or do you need to stop for the day?"  
  
"…It hurts," Shadi said, hissing in pain as he pressed on the joint. "Can you look at it, and do something for it?"  
  
"I'll look at it, but I won't always be here to do that. You need to learn to do it yourself or find someone else," the older Egyptian said, frowning. He had Shadi sit down while he poked and prodded at his son's knee as Shadi flinched. "Just bruised, I think. You'll be fine. But if that had been a blade, you'd have lost your leg. You're betting better, but I wish you'd learn a little faster."  
  
"Yes father," Shadi sighed.  
  
"You know, I was thinking…" Shadi's father said, helping his son to his feet again, "I know you're still a little young, but I wasn't much older when I had my marriage arranged for me. It's never too early to be looking for a wife."  
  
Shadi blinked. "WHAT!?" Surely he had just heard his father wrong.  
  
"Well, you'll need an heir some day! You can't let Ishtar or anyone else take over as guardian. It should be kept in the family. I know you're not too friendly, but that's all the more reason to start looking early."  
  
"FATHER!" Shadi exclaimed, blushing indignantly.  
  
"Hey, how about this," said his father, ignoring Shadi's embarrassment. "I have a friend with a daughter about your age. I'll invite them to our house tonight. Us adults can play some games and discuss your future, and you can get to know the girl. I think her name's Nina or something like that."  
  
"I…"  
  
"It'll be FUN," Shedsunefertum said firmly.  
  
"But Father, I'm only eight! I can't get married! Please, stop it!" Shadi protested.  
  
"I'm not asking you to get married right now, but you need to make sure you'll be taken care of later. And the guardians' line needs to be continued."  
  
Shadi frowned at his father for a moment. "Is this about how I should be like you but not end up like you again?"  
  
"No! Well, maybe. Look, go home and polish the Items, will you? And put some ice on that knee. I'll stop by my friend's house," Shedsunefertum said, waving his son away dismissively.  
  
Shadi regarded his father doubtfully before reluctantly limping home. He was especially careful to avoid the neighborhood children, because he felt particularly antisocial today. He got home without any run-ins, and went to the freezer to get an ice pack for his knee. He almost fell into the huge freezer-chest, but he pulled himself out in time. Then Shadi went over to sit by the tablet with the ice pack. He quickly brushed dust off the Puzzle Box, and spent a while rubbing the Ankh and Scales. He ignored the Scales' malicious shocks, but as he rubbed the Ankh, most of the pain in his knee disappeared. Both Items felt nicely familiar to him, and he took comfort from them. He had a feeling that today would be quite annoying.  
  
After Shadi had run out of things to do, and he had completely forgotten about his knee, his father finally came home.  
  
"Here, I got you a hot dog. They're from America, you know," Shedsunefertum said. He handed Shadi a big hot dog in a bun and went to put some other things away. "How's that leg doing?"  
  
"I know what a hot dog is, father…" Shadi said, rolling his eyes. "My knee doesn't hurt any more."  
  
"Good, good. Hey, I picked up some chocolate for you to give your new girlfriend," his father said with a grin.  
  
Shadi blushed dark red. "Father! She is NOT my girlfriend! I have not even met her! Please do not say that when they get here," he begged.  
  
His father laughed. "Fine. You know it's just fun to mess with you! Oh, and they'll be here around eight tonight. So clean up a little for the occasion, huh?"  
  
Shadi blinked. "The house is clean…" he said, slightly confused.  
  
"No, I mean clean yourself up! Wear some nicer clothes! Wash your face and hands. Try to look nice for a change," his father suggested.  
  
So after some debating, arguing, and finally the absolute paternal "NOW!" Shadi grudgingly went to wash his face and hands. Then he rummaged through his drawers until he found a mismatched cape and turban like his father wore that looked about his size. He brought them out to get his father's approval.  
  
"By Horus son, are you blind!? A black cape and a red turban?" His father seemed angrier than usual. "They don't even fit you! Look, that cape's too small and the turban's too big. Go pick something else. I know you've got some white stuff somewhere. Maybe it's in with my clothes. But don't EVER wear red and black!"  
  
Shadi blinked in surprise at his father's fashion tips, but he found a white cape to put on over his plain robe, and his father helped him wrap his turban around his head. After that Shedsunefertum had to pause to scream at the Scales, but Shadi tuned it out. Then the two found a few decks of cards and some poker chips, because Shadi's father planned to make good use of his time as well.  
  
Since Shedsunefertum didn't want Shadi to get ink on his nice clothes, he didn't have his son copy scrolls today. Instead he spoke to him of the Items' powers. Shadi listened attentively, and tried to store every bit of information away for later.  
  
-  
Later that night, two visitors came to the door.  
  
"Ah, Khnum! Come in. This is Shadi," Shedsunefertum said, ushering his friend in.  
  
"Shed," the older man said with a slight nod. He was tall and thin, with thin, greasy black hair. "This is my daughter, Neema." He stepped inside, and a young girl with big brown eyes and a ponytail of thick black hair quickly followed him. "Go play," he told her, pushing him towards Shadi.  
  
Both children blushed slightly, but then Neema saw a glint of gold over Shadi's shoulder. "What's that?" she asked, running over to look.  
  
Shadi looked to his father, worried.  
  
"Hey, you can show off to her!" his father said with a suggestive wink.  
  
"But… the Items…" Shadi protested. This didn't seem right.  
  
"She's not even as old as you are! What are you worried about? Besides, you can actually start doing some guarding for a change! It'll be good practice," his father laughed. Shadi tried to argue, but was waved away. Sighing, he went down the stairs to the girl admiring the gold.  
  
"These are so pretty! What are they? Is it jewelry? Can I try it on?" Neema asked, picking up the Ankh and putting its rope around her neck.  
  
"They are… um… artifacts. Just Items that my family keeps," Shadi said awkwardly.  
  
"I'll bet they're for a princess! And they look magic! This is… the princess key," she declared. Shadi wrinkled his nose as she continued. "And that can be my box to put my treasures in. But this is kind of dumb," she commented, looking at the Scales. They trembled almost angrily.  
  
"That is the Millennium Ankh," said Shadi reproachfully. "The box holds the Millennium Puzzle, and these are the Millennium Scales."  
  
"Those names are boring. But that looks like the scales Ma'at uses in the pictures. It's still dumb, though. Who wants to weigh things? But this one's pretty." She stroked the large Ankh.  
  
The Scales began to shake harder, and Shadi quickly clamped a hand over them. "They all belong to my father. And then they'll be mine," he said, frowning possessively.  
  
"You can't have ALL of them," Neema whined. She picked up the Puzzle's box and shook it. "This is a puzzle? Can I put it together?"  
  
"The Ankh and Scales are really ours. But… we're just keeping the Puzzle. I guess… you can try to solve the Puzzle," Shadi said reluctantly. "But give me back the Ankh."  
  
The girl discarded the Ankh and quickly spilled the Puzzle's pieces all over the ground. Shadi shook his head in disgust and put the Ankh away.  
  
"Wow…" Neema exclaimed, admiring all of the strangely-shaped gold pieces. She quickly started trying to fit various pieces together.  
  
"No one has ever solved the Millennium Puzzle," Shadi commented, watching her. He ran his hands over the Ankh and Scales idly.  
  
Neema glared at him. "Shut up, that's because they're too stupid. I'll solve it."  
  
Shadi shrugged. "I guess it could be possible." Of course, he didn't believe that for a second.  
  
So Shadi watched until Neema got tired of trying to shove the same pieces together in the same ways.  
  
"This is boring," the frustrated girl complained. She looked up at Shadi. "Do you have any candy here?"  
  
"I… Oh. Yes, my father bought some chocolate today," Shadi said. He still had his hands over the Items, so he was surprised to feel the Scales almost leap out of the tablet as he spoke. He quickly clamped his hands down over the Item again.  
  
"Yeah! I want some chocolate!" she said, grinning. Shadi nodded and went to the refrigerator. He looked back to make sure Neema hadn't seen the Scales still rattling, but she was busy admiring the oddly-shaped Puzzle pieces. So he quickly got a couple of bars of dark chocolate and brought them out. Neema's eyes lit up at the sight, and Shadi handed her one of the chocolate bars, opening the other for himself.  
  
As they ate the chocolate, Shadi noticed that the Scales were still shaking. He frowned and gave them a light whack in frustration. They gave an angry clatter loud enough to make Neema look up, and he quickly clamped his whole arm over them, took a big bite of chocolate, and tried to look casual.  
  
"What are you doing?" Neema asked, frowning at Shadi. "This is boring, let's play something!" Her eyes lit up again. "Hey, I know how to play Go Fish! Wanna play?"  
  
"…All right," Shadi agreed. He ran to get a deck of cards that his father wasn't using, and quickly returned. They played a few rounds of Go Fish. Shadi got tired of Neema whining about losing, so he let her win a couple of games. Then her gloating got annoying, so he allowed himself to win for the next three games.  
  
"I don't want to play any more," Neema said, scowling. "This is dumb. And your turban looks stupid!" The Scales rattled in what seemed like agreement. "I don't like playing with you. And I'm thirsty!"  
  
Shadi didn't bother to hide his frustrated sigh. It would be nice to at least have someone with more of an attention span than a flea, even if he couldn't find someone who could win or lose gracefully. "I'll get you some water. Put the Puzzle pieces away." He went to the kitchen and took a drink himself before pouring a glass of water and bringing it out to Neema. The girl was quickly shoving the lid on the Puzzle box. She glanced at him quickly before taking the water from him.  
  
Shadi frowned. He thought something was slightly off about the scene before him, but he couldn't put his finger on what.  
  
"Neema, time to go!" the girl's father called. He sounded happy.  
  
"Okay!" The girl shoved the water glass back into Shadi's hands and ran up the stairs to where their fathers were waiting. Shadi paused to put the glass in the sink before following her.  
  
"That was fun, we should do this again soon!" said Neema's father, putting a thick wad of money into his pocket.  
  
Shedsunefertum muttered resentfully, clenching a few coins tightly as the two guests went out into the cool night.  
  
"Well I hope you didn't get too attached to that girl, because her father's a lying cheat!" the guardian of the Items spat.  
  
Shadi shook his head. "No, not really."  
  
"Good. Ah, look at the time! You haven't gotten much done today. Go hold the Puzzle and then go to bed."  
  
Shadi nodded. He WAS starting to feel tired. Of course having to hold the Puzzle would probably wake him right up… Shadi went back to the tablet holding the Items. He picked up the Puzzle's box, flinching slightly as he opened it… and he sensed something wrong immediately. The Puzzle seemed… incomplete.  
  
Shadi caught his breath and his heart skipped a beat. A piece was missing. It was the piece with the Eye of Horus on it. He shuffled through the box over and over, but finally calmed down. He knew what had happened, and what had to be done. He put the Puzzle's box back and picked up the Ankh and Scales, finessing his plan.  
  
After a moment, Shadi put the two Items back and lay down on his bed, facing the wall. He lay trying to stay awake, but pretending to be asleep, for about an hour and a half before his father finally went to bed. Then he waited another fifteen minutes before getting up. He silently slipped a dark cloak over his clothes, took a moment to ask the gods' blessing, grabbed the Ankh and crept up the stairs and outside.  
  
Shadi stood in the doorway, looking around for a second. He squeezed the Ankh uncertainly. "She could live anywhere…" he murmured softly to himself. "How can I possibly find the Puzzle piece?"  
  
The Ankh began to glow softly. It pulled slightly in his hands to point to the right. Shadi blinked in surprise.  
  
"Oh… …um… …I didn't know… …well… that's good," Shadi said to no one in particular. He walked in the direction it was pointing, changing direction when it did.  
  
Finally Shadi found himself in front of a house near the marketplace. He reached out with the Ankh's energy and sensed three adults and two children, most of whom were asleep. Trying the door, he found it locked, but there was a basement window he managed to open. The Ankh had stopped glowing, so he used it to make sure he didn't run into anyone else as he quietly slipped into the house.  
  
Shadi stepped on something hard and muffled a yelp as he hopped away. He tripped on something else and just barely caught himself, but finally found a place to stand.  
  
"Oh Set…" Shadi muttered, swearing to the god of chaos. "Glow," he told the Ankh, knowing that no one was around to see him. Someone would hear him if he kept tripping over things, though. The Ankh lit up just enough to show the various shapes in the room. Shadi nodded in satisfaction and crept up the stairs, wincing at each little creak.  
  
"Stop glowing," Shadi whispered as he reached the first floor of the house. The Ankh's light went out immediately and Shadi used it to locate Neema, but avoid everyone else. As he passed a mirror, he didn't notice that he cast almost no reflection.  
  
After a minute, Shadi found the girl's room. He stepped in and flinched as his foot came down on something pointed. Before he could say anything, the Ankh began to glow softly again. His foot ceased to hurt, and the rest of the room seemed to darken, but Shadi could see a clear path to the bed. So he carefully walked over, unsure of what to do next. The Ankh pointed to her head, and Shadi noticed that her hand was partially under her pillow, clutching the gold Puzzle piece. He bit his lip and carefully reached out, trying to keep his hand steady. Just as Shadi's fingers grasped the Puzzle piece, Neema sighed and turned over. Shadi nearly had a heart attack, but he was still holding the Puzzle piece. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket and left, being careful not to step on anything. He rushed back down the stairs, out the window, and back to his own home.  
  
Shadi crept inside and quickly put the Puzzle piece back with the others. He gave the Ankh one last squeeze before putting it in its place, and then he dragged himself back to his bed. Using the Ankh so much had worn on him, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Moments later, two voices met in the older guardian's sleeping mind.  
  
\\Hmph, you're as slow as that lump of a son the guardian has.\\   
  
//We went as fast as we could…//  
  
\\You got the Puzzle piece back, I assume? Or are you too incompetent to even take something from a sleeping child?\\  
  
//Yes, we got it back. I had to make sure no one saw him, though. I'm afraid he has your talent for finding sharp objects on the floor of a dark room.//  
  
\\Ha, I'm surprised he had the ambition to go out on his own! What a little fool… And if you ever suggest that I'm anything but perfect again, I'll hurt you so bad, you won't be able to heal it!\\  
  
//I'm sorry… Shadi's getting so much better, though!//  
  
\\Don't you dare praise that boy! You were wrong about him, like you've been wrong about every other guardian! He hit my Scales, did you see!?\\  
  
//He didn't mean to hurt you. You were being loud and annoying, and he just wanted you to stop so the girl wouldn't notice! You could be more thoughtful yourself…//  
  
\\I hope you at least gave that girl a suitable punishment!\\  
  
//She's only a child… She was selfish and thoughtless, but no harm was done… I doubt she's really a bad person.//  
  
\\Tch, and that miniature lump was supposed to get together with her? This may be the most idiotic guardian I've ever been with. …Well, there was that one who declared herself queen of Egypt and tried to use the Tauk as a crown… …But this freak has no taste, in clothing OR in friends! By Anubis, he should keep those sneaky, traitorous, thieving friends to himself!\\  
  
//It's a shame… Though Shadi's far too young to have to worry about marriage! And after this, I don't think he'll have to worry about being set up with that girl, at least. Master Shedsunefertum didn't seem very happy with her father.//  
  
\\It's all a conspiracy… And how dare he get chocolate and not eat any himself so I could taste it!\\  
  
//…Oh, you've had chocolate before? When?//  
  
\\Of course I've had chocolate! That guardian who had the Scales and the Eye, who was obsessed with death, ate some once when I was almost in control of him. I got a taste…\\ There was a nostalgic sigh. \\I'd take over THIS dung-foot and eat the leftovers if he wasn't such a damn light sleeper… I wonder if I can use his empty-headed son's body yet…\\  
  
There was a tired laugh. //Probably not… Um… I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't used that much energy in a while… I'm a little tired.//  
  
\\Well then go! No one's holding you here, frog-face!\\  
  
//Er… But this is my room. I guess if you really WANT to you can stay, but…// The voice sounded reluctant.  
  
\\Not a chance! Just shut up, you moronic onion-head.\\  
  
A door slammed shut, followed quickly by another.  
  
-  
Endnote: Well, I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. What do you think? Keep giving me ideas, because I'm very likely to use them! ^_^  
Oh, and I drew a picture of little Shadi. ^_^ It's on my website which you can get to through my bio, but if you're impatient you can find it here (just take out the spaces): http : / / indigo. 1afm. com/ images/ littleshadidraw. jpg So cute! Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with work and I had a huge writer's block. This will probably be the last update for a while too, because I leave for my summer job in a couple weeks. Oh, and I got accepted into a Japanese university! So I get to go there for the fall semester of the coming year! ^_^ Yay! I WILL update over the summer, just not nearly as often. But don't worry, I won't abandon this the way I did with my poor "The Cost of Weakness"… I need to find a way to end that fast. Reviewing multiple times to tell me to update will do you no good if I'm not even here to see your reviews, but it WILL help me get 100 reviews in five chapters. ^_^  
  
No, Shadi wasn't a vampire in the last chapter! Remember in Three-In-One Combo when he went to see Pegasus in the hospital? Ankh made him invisible. He was doing the same thing, but Shadi didn't know it.  
  
I KNOW Shadi's always antisocial. ^_^ So am I, but I still have days where I feel even more antisocial! Ooh, and what mean ideas to get him to be social!  
  
Neema didn't burst into flames when she held the Ankh because Ankh's nice like that. And I think between people like his father and Neema, and then later Ankh and Scale arguing constantly in his mind, Shadi is the most patient person you'll find!  
  
In this first scene, no matter how great Yami might have been, there's no disputing that Ankh's far nicer!  
  
This is very much a chapter for Ankh and Scale. Lots of cool stuff here for them and Shadi. I like it! ^_^  
  
The dream of the past is a little random, but I think it'll serve its purpose to Shadi, and also set up some family ties. If you don't know what's going on in the Ancient Egypt arc of the manga right now, you might want to find out.  
  
Scale: *glares* Indigo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so go away!  
  
-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
"Well let's see…" Shedsunefertum mused, staring at his son. "You're really coming along with the Ankh and Scales. You can sense other people, and read their minds to some extent. If they don't know how to block you. You can tell a truth from a lie. You still need to learn how to enter minds and change them with the Ankh, and judge a soul with the Scales, but you're doing pretty well. In fact, I want to try something else with them today. Feel up to a challenge?"  
  
Shadi was weighing things on the Scales. He was convinced that they were broken, because when he put the Ankh on one side and a single Puzzle piece on the other side, the Ankh's side always rose slightly. His father had agreed that the Scales were quite warped, but they usually worked at judging souls. He looked up and nodded, tired of the Item's obviously skewed balance.  
  
"Good, that's the spirit," his father said approvingly. "Now you know the Items' raw energy can be used to do a lot more than their specific tasks, right?" Shadi nodded. "Well the guardians developed a spell a long time ago to move across great distances."  
  
"They can make people fly?" Shadi asked doubtfully, regarding the solid Ankh and cumbersome Scales.  
  
"No, no. Just the opposite. You pass through the ground, but not really." At his son's blank look, Shedsunefertum shook his head in irritation. "I'm no good at explaining. You gather your Items' energy and get a destination in mind. You've got to be really specific, too. It helps if you can focus on a place or person you know well, or on a strong source of power like an Item. Then you make yourself sink into the floor, and just come up where you want to be. Make sense?"  
  
Shadi blinked at him in confusion. "Not completely…"  
  
His father reached down and grabbed the Ankh and Scales, making Shadi scramble for the Puzzle piece he had been weighing. He was gradually growing numb to its overwhelming power, but holding it still wasn't a pleasant task. He tossed the piece quickly into the box with the others and watched his father intently.  
  
"You'll probably have to do a lot of preparation for this the first couple times, but here's the end result," Shedsunefertum said. He clasped a hand around each Item and closed his eyes for a moment. As the guardian took a deep breath, an unearthly breeze shot out from the ground under him. The floor suddenly turned misty, and white ripples spread from his feet. Shadi watched in awe as his father sank slowly through the ground, chanting something. After a split second, the other side of the room began to emanate white ripples, and Shadi watched his father resurface. He opened his eyes again, and grinned at Shadi's wide-eyed stare.  
  
"That's the transport ritual. Or transportation spell, if you want to be more accurate. It can take you to the other side of a door, or the other side of the world."  
  
"Can… you teach me to do that?" Shadi asked in admiration.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not easy. This might be too advanced for you, but we can try it," his father said, eyeing Shadi critically.  
  
They spent the next few hours preparing. Shadi had used the Ankh and Scales separately before, but never together. Right away the Scales resisted and the Ankh seemed to seek to meld its powers with the Scales' and Shadi. Shadi finally managed a tentative hold over them both, though. Next he had to memorize a spell in the ancient language which he barely understood while still maintaining control over the two Items. It was trying work, and he had to stop for some rest and food after a while. But finally, all that was left to do was for Shadi to fix a location in his mind. Since it was his first time, Shedsunefertum told him to just go from one side of the tablet that held the Items to the other.  
  
Shadi was nervous as he held the Ankh and Scales. His father watched closely, though without the Items, Shadi thought there would be little he could do if something went wrong. The boy took a deep breath and ran though the spell's words one last time before gathering the Ankh and Scales' energy and beginning the chant. Shadi took on a blue aura that was so bright it was almost white. His father blinked and nodded in approval. Mist began to cover the floor as ripples of whiteness sprang from the ground. All of a sudden Shadi felt the floor under his feet soften. It was like sinking through a very thick fog. It was very strange. It made Shadi feel dizzy and slightly nauseous. And suddenly he was watching the darkness close over his head when he realized that he hadn't been thinking at all about where he would be resurfacing. His thoughts leapt to the other side of the tablet right before he passed out…  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Shadi woke, he had no idea where he was. He felt very tired, and was grateful for the blanket covering him, because the air on his face was cold. He heard two quiet voices talking somewhere nearby, but he didn't have the energy to sit up and look.  
  
"Do you think he's all right…?"  
  
"You worry too much, you green goon! He won't freeze with your cape on him, and unfortunately we can't let the Shadow beasts eat him."  
  
"I guess so… He just seems so unnaturally tired."  
  
"That's because the little buffoon ended up in limbo instead of back in his house. Of all the weak-minded fools…"  
  
"That's true. This is as safe a place as any to let him sleep…"  
  
Shadi yawned and brought his arm up to rest his head on. He'd figure out who these people were later. For now, even staying awake took more strength than he had.  
  
There was a muffled curse. "By Set, shut up! He'll hear us, and there'll be hell to pay when he tells his nitwit father!" The voice was a mere hiss. Shadi didn't even have time to think to himself that he wouldn't tell anyone before he fell asleep again.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shadi dreamed that he was watching two men talking. One was tall, with tattoos on his bald head, and wearing a simple robe and the Millennium Ankh. The other was short, with a starburst of multicolored hair. He wore a lot of gold jewelry including the completed Millennium Puzzle, rich robes, and a regal air about him. The more simply-dressed man was speaking.  
  
"I know of my nephew's crimes, my Pharaoh. And in these dark times, no treason must go unpunished. But sealing him inside one of our sacred Items… It seems a bit too much, if you will forgive my saying so. And Karimu will not be pleased at such an inhabitant of his Item." The tattooed man cast his eyes down humbly.  
  
"He imprisoned one of my most trusted friends! I made it quite clear that he should be found innocent, and your treacherous relative took my money and betrayed his ruler. That is unforgivable and you know it, Shadah. Karimu will have to make do with what he is given. Or would you care to be punished in your nephew's place?" The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes dangerously, and the one called Shadah, whom Shadi felt somehow attatched to, bowed quickly and put a hand almost instinctively to the large gold Ankh at his chest.  
  
"Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I did not seek to anger you." He paused as if choosing his words carefully. "My nephew should have thought his actions through more thoroughly. I have heard that his punishment is being meted out in the dungeons as we speak. It was… wise of you to do so. He is stubborn and arrogant, but if you release him, I am certain that he will –"  
  
"Release him!?" the Pharaoh interrupted incredulously. "So he can betray me again? Never! Let him bleed until he is weakened enough, and then he will make a far better source of power than a servant of justice."  
  
"But great one, he is barely grown yet! His lack of years and experience make him only a boy!" the man pleaded. "Please… Give him another chance. I promised his parents that I would watch him while he was here, and he is not at all pleasant to be with, but he is my own blood…"  
  
"Silence!" the Pharaoh snapped. His eyes were blazing and the Puzzle around his neck was beginning to glow slightly. Shadi felt as if the Pharaoh was glaring at HIM. It made him want to run away and hide. Shadah was immediately silent, repressing his own shiver.  
  
"He may be young, but his boy is old enough to be admitted into the high court. He will take responsibility for his actions. He would not serve his Pharaoh in life, so he must try to do better in his own twisted afterlife. His second chance will last for all eternity. Watch your tongue in the future, Shadah…"  
  
Shadah swallowed nervously. "My Pharaoh, you know that I am forever your loyal servant…"  
  
The Pharaoh smiled slightly. "I know. I would have given you the eternal life your nephew goes to, had you not declined. I am saddened that you will not join my eternal rule. But be grateful that your family shall live on beyond this time." He gave Shadah a generous smile.  
  
Shadi felt a flash of hate towards this smug Pharaoh, and saw Shadah repress a look of anger and despair as he bowed low. "Yes, my Morning and Evening Star…" The Pharaoh looked on expectantly. Shadah lowered his eyes in shamed submission. "…Thank you for this great honor to my family…"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shadi's eyes shot open to stare into a pair of shining green eyes looking down at him. The concern in the other pair of eyes quickly turned to fear as a young man all in green scrambled to his feet and backed away quickly. He had pale skin, long straight green hair and green eyes. On his head was a cylindrical green hat with a gold cobra and the Eye of Horus on it. He wore a green shirt and loose green pants, with a green sash at his waist. There was a Millennium Ankh around his neck.  
  
"Osiris take you, you clumsy oaf! Did you wake him up!?" There was another young man standing a few meters away. He wore a plain black robe with a blood-red turban and cape over it. His skin was as dark as Shadi's or perhaps a bit darker. Bits of black hair stuck out of the turban, and his eyes were smoky blue and without pupils, like Shadi's. He stalked angrily over to the green-haired one and hit him across the head.  
  
"No! No, I didn't wake him! I was checking on him and he just opened his eyes!" the green-eyes man wailed, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Excuse me," Shadi said quietly. Both sets of eyes turned to him. "Who are you? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
The dark man in the turban glared and turned on him. "Who we are is none of your business!" He advanced menacingly on Shadi. You're in the Shadow Realm because you're too stupid to concentrate when you're casting a spell."  
  
Still shaken from his nightmare, Shadi quickly held up the Scales. "Don't come any closer! I'll send you to Anubis!"  
  
The man gave a short, humorless laugh. He pulled out another set of Millennium Scales from his robe that looked a bit shinier, but otherwise identical to Shadi's. "I have one too, moron. And unlike you, I know how to use it. Want to test your soul against Ma'ats feather?"  
  
Shadi lowered his Scales nervously. "Where did you get that? And how would you know if I didn't know how to use them?"  
  
The man grinned. "They're mine. I have more right to them than you, you lump. And I know far more than you could ever guess at!" he sneered.  
  
Shadi narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked again suspiciously.  
  
"I am the judge of your soul, little mortal," the turbaned man said in an ominous voice. He raised the Scales a bit more. "I ask the questions here."  
  
"No, don't!" Shadi had almost forgotten the other man, with the green and gold hat. "You can't do that to him. He's only a child! Please! The risk is too great! And think what his father would do…"  
  
"Shut up, weakling!" the one with the Scales glared over his shoulder, then turned back to Shadi. "So you worthless lump f a tapeworm… What will you do when you're guarding the Items?"  
  
Shadi gulped, sensing danger. Both young men were quiet, waiting for his answer. "I… I'll try to keep the Items safe. And give them to their rightful owners. And I must serve the Pharaoh…" He shivered slightly, remembering his dream. "…sometimes. Are you… a guardian too? Or the Scales' owner? I thought they belonged to my father." Nervous as he was, Shadi realized that lying would be pointless. As he spoke, he felt a chill run down his spine. A white mist came from his mouth and settled in a small cloud on one side of the Scales as a white feather came to rest in the other balance. The feather sank. Shadi felt a sudden warmth accompanied by relief flooding through him. The green-clad man sighed shakily and smiled.  
  
"I'm no guardian," the other one said roughly. He turned. "Go into his mind and wipe all memories of us. Then we're taking the dirty brat back."  
  
The quieter man approached him hesitantly, taking his own Millennium Ankh from around his neck.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Shadi asked, shaking his head in confusion. "And why do you have my father's Items too?"  
  
The green-haired man smiled a little sadly. "Well we can't let you remember this meeting, so I guess it doesn't matter… We were sealed into the Ankh and Scales long ago. We're bonded to them forever."  
  
Shadi's eyes widened. "So there ARE spirits in the Items! Then you know everything that goes on around you?"  
  
The Ankh spirit's smile faltered a little. "Yes, we do… And I know you won't remember soon, but thank you so much for your kind treatment of our Items."  
  
The angry Scale spirit growled softly. "Get on with it. His idiot father's trying to pull us back."  
  
"Ah, of course." The lighter spirit smiled once more at Shadi. "It was a pleasure to meet you, master Shadi. Now you won't feel a thing, I promise." He pointed the Ankh to Shadi's forehead, turning it ninety degrees.  
  
As the boy and the spirit of the Ankh faced each other, the Scales' spirit paced impatiently, gathering his Item's own power within him. After a moment the boy fell into a light sleep, and the green-haired man caught him and gently lowered him to the ground.  
  
"All right, I took out any memories of us…" the pale spirit said. Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course I am, camel-spittle! And you'd better be ready too!"  
  
The Ankh's spirit nodded. Both of them became golden streams of light, flowing back into their respective Items. The two Items glowed, and the sleeping boy vanished from the Shadow Realm.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Thank Ra boy, I thought you'd been lost forever!"  
  
Shadi opened his eyes to see his father smiling in relief. "What happened?"  
  
"You almost didn't come back. I don't know what happened, but you're here now. Don't try that again for a while… Praise the Pharaoh for good fortune!"  
  
Shadi felt a chill run down his spine. The Pharaoh… He vaguely remembered a dream about him.  
  
"Ah, you look like you could use some food after that," Shedsunefertum suggested. "Come on, I'll get you some soup or something." Shadi got up and followed his father to the kitchen. The Ankh and Scales lay on the ground where he left them, gleaming in the torchlight.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Late that night, two voices that Shadi wouldn't have recognized anymore met in his father's mind.  
  
//I'm glad Shadi's back home safely with his father…//  
  
\\How can you SAY that!? Are you really that brainless?\\  
  
//He still needs him. You know that. And he isn't treated as badly as we are.//  
  
\\Tch, well we'll have him in time…\\  
  
//Please don't be so mean to him when the time comes… You saw yourself that he's a good person! His soul rose against Ma'at's feather!//  
  
\\That's because he's just a kid, you fool! He hasn't had time to make his soul heavier yet! But he will, you'll see. He'll be just like the others. Or worse, he'll be like that freaky little gnome of a Pharaoh!\\  
  
//…I don't think so. He'll do some regrettable things, of course. No one can escape that. But I don't think he'll change too drastically. Give him a chance!//  
  
\\I've given them chances before, and look what it got me! Never again… And if you had an ounce of sense, you'd do the same!\\  
  
//But each person is different! Some day, there has to be a guardian who won't be that way… I can't give up on ALL of them. People can be nice…//  
  
\\You're living in a dream world. Wake up and look around you! You're just in denial. I've always known what people are like, and when you find out and come crawling back, I'll be here to say I told you so!\\  
  
There was a sigh. //I just wish…//  
  
\\What you wish doesn't matter! Face reality for a change! Rrg, get lost before I have to throw you out.\\  
  
//I'm going. I hope… well, I hope things turn out all right. Some day…//  
  
\\Keep hoping. It won't do any good.\\  
  
One door slammed, and another closed quietly.  
  
-  
  
Endnote: Poor Scale's feeling fatalistic… After they were in most of the main part of the story, I didn't think I really needed the last bit, but I decided to put it there anyway. It's a nice way to complete things.  
  
Sorry if that dream seemed a little random! I wanted to use the idea of Shadi meeting the Pharaoh, but obviously he can't do that! And I don't want him to REALLY meet Ankh and Scale yet. I think I'll save that for when his father dies, though there could be some nice conflict if it happened before that. Also, I figured that since Senui is Shadi's ancestor, but Shadah is also, they had to be related somehow. So poof, instant family connection! And Ankh wiped out all Shadi's memories of him and Scale, but since the dream didn't directly involve either of them, he still mostly remembers it. And also, "Morning and Evening Star" was a title for the Pharaoh, not some lover's name or anything! Ha, I know how you people think...  
  
Well, what are you waiting for? Review! Give me a nice long one! ^_^ With lots of ideas and such that I can use, if you can! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I'm alive! Really! All summer I was chasing after kids and horses, and now I'm over in Japan with only limited computer access (unless they decide to fix the network some day!). So I haven't had much time to write, but I'll get back to it! Really! Also, lots has been going on with Ankh and Scale over the past few months. You'd hardly recognize Scale. So we all have to get back into this mindset a bit. But anyway, here's the LONG-awaited sixth chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I think it's probably a little rushed, but interesting all the same.  
  
Oh, and if the mention and appearance of Egyptian gods offends you, you may want to skim over the part with the Scales.  
  
Shadi: Indigo has not obtained Yu-Gi-Oh yet, though she may plan an excursion to hold Kazuki Takahashi hostage…  
  
-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
After the "transportation spell incident," Shadi's father took a month or two just getting Shadi to practice things he had already learned. It included a lot of gathering and focusing and gathering power in varied amounts, and meditation exercises. In short, Shadi had plenty of time to get bored. His ninth birthday came and went rather uneventfully. His father promised that his next birthday would mark his initiation into the ranks of the Millennium Guardians, a thought which sounded exciting to Shadi.  
  
Shedsunefertum made the occasional attempt to thwart the Ishtar clan, but for the moment it was nothing drastic. He had plans forming and reshaping constantly in his head, though. He was also doing his best to teach Shadi all he could as fast as he could while still allowing the boy to keep up. He was searching for an opportunity to teach the Ankh and Scales' main uses, but so far an opportunity hadn't presented itself. And he had to take time out of every day to put the Items in their place. If he didn't scream his voice raw at them, at least mentally, they might start getting ideas… He was trying to teach his son the right way to deal with them, but they boy seemed rather slow in that area. He wasn't forceful enough. Shedsunefertum knew he confused Shadi with his alternate claims that the Items lacked minds and that they had minds to be beaten down, but he figured that his son would decide which one to believe when the time came. It didn't really matter either way… It had been done both ways over the years.  
  
Shedsunefertum and Shadi were walking out to check on the Valley of the Kings one evening when a chance for Shadi to try using both Items appeared. The two saw a black-clad figure darting among the rocks and rubble near some unmarked tombs, and quickened their pace to see what the person was doing. They ran ahead to a rock overhand, and Shedsunefertum leapt down to grab the intruder as he passed. Shadi quickly slid down the side of the boulder to stand behind his father and watch.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" the elder guardian growled.  
  
"I… That's none of your business!" the other man, who sounded younger, answered quickly.  
  
Shedsunefertum was in no mood for extensive questioning, so he slammed the man into the rock with one hand and drew the Scales out from his belt with the other. "Tell me, or you won't live to regret it!"  
  
The thief, if that's what he was, looked both frightened by the threat and confused by this odd choice of weapon. "What's that going to do?" he asked contemptuously.  
  
Shedsunefertum stepped back and lifted the Scales up in front of him, but then thought better of it and looked back at Shadi.  
  
"Time for another lesson," he said, and deftly struck the man on the head with the base of the Scales, making him groan and crumple to the ground.  
  
Shadi was dumbstruck. "What… Why…" His father handed him the Scales as an answer.  
  
"You don't want him running off while you're trying to judge his soul." Shadi nodded hesitantly, so he continued. "Just hold up the Scales and call up his soul. You usually ask an appropriate question and he'll give an answer, but you don't have to. And the Item does the rest. It'll take some of your energy, though. If it tries to resist, his it. And when he's guilty, Ammit or Anubis is usually summoned to take him away and devour him. I hear it's been Ma'at, Thoth, or even Osiris himself sometimes, though."  
  
"What if he is innocent?" Shadi asked, looking at the unconscious man.  
  
Shedsunefertum frowned. "It's obvious that he's a thief. If the Scales say he's innocent, they must be defective."  
  
"All right…" Shadi said hesitantly. The Scales tingled expectantly in his hands as he held them up slowly. He looked uncertainly at his father. "How… do I call his soul out?"  
  
"Draw on the Scales' power, and push it at him a little," his father said. "That'll suck it right out."  
  
Shadi nodded nervously and turned back to the man. Reaching for the Scales' power, he gathered up a bit of it and carefully pushed it out towards the man. He didn't think it had worked, but after a moment a small cloud of off-white mist formed, drifting towards the Scales. A pure white feather suddenly materialized in one balance as the fog came to rest in the other. Shadi felt a pulling on his mind and blinked to clear his head. In the blue sphere atop the Scales he saw the monster Ammit growling. Then he saw the jackal-headed god Anubis turn his head to look at him. Next was the ibis-headed Thoth, who glanced at Shadi and wrote something down on his long scroll. Osiris, a man with skin so black that it shone green, glanced at him next. Finally, the goddess Ma'at with her red ostrich-feather crown smiled mysteriously and raised a hand as if passing something to him.  
  
Shadi blinked again and shook his head as he saw the Scales glowing slightly in his hands. They seemed more subdued than usual. And their balance was exactly even. The cloud of mist dissipated, and the feather vanished. Shadi smiled slightly. He felt a little drained, but more at peace with the Scales than he ever had before.  
  
His father, however, was not so pleased. He plucked the Scales from Shadi's hands and banged them casually into the rock. "Stupid things don't work too well, do they?"  
  
"I… think they were right," Shadi said quietly, looking at the golden Item. "And… I saw the gods!"  
  
"Yeah, everybody sees the gods the first time they use the Scales. That's nothing, they just like to keep an eye on who's using their powers," Shedsunefertum said dismissively. "But you're wrong. Here, I'll show you." He dropped the Scales to the ground, where they lay shaking in the dust, and took the Ankh from around his neck. He frowned and sharply told it he'd shove it up Ishtar's ass if it even thought about talking back again, and turned back to Shadi.  
  
"You can use the Ankh to go into peoples' minds, you know that. All you do is hold it up to their head like this," he said, pointing the Ankh at the unconscious man's temple, "and turn it ninety degrees. If you make a quick mental connection, you can take other people with you too. Like this." Shadi felt something like a mental lasso take hold of his mind. Then his father turned the Ankh, and he was pulled into a different realm.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shadi and his father stood in a short hallway. Their backs were to a dark passage, and there was another in front of them. And there was a gray door to the left.  
  
"That's called his Soul Room," Shedsunefertum said, pointing to the door. "And in there's his subconscious." He pointed to the passage in front of them. "Most of the time memories are in there, though they can be in the Soul Room too. And that's where you can manipulate the mind. I'll show you how to do that after we see how guilty he is." He walked to the door and beckoned for Shadi to follow him inside.  
  
As they stepped in, Shadi could feel almost tangible emotion. But it was more than just emotion, it was raw personality. It didn't feel bad really, just strong.  
  
Shedsunefertum handed him the Ankh. "Tell me what you feel."  
  
Shadi frowned slightly in concentration. "I don't feel very many bad things… There is no guilt, at least about this. I think he's been staying here, but not taking anything from the tombs. I really do think the Scales were right." He gave his father an almost admonishing look.  
  
The older man frowned. "That may be, but if he's staying here, he's trespassing on the Pharaoh's sacred ground."  
  
Shadi was about to concede the point, but the Ankh grew warmer in his hands and he felt compelled to speak more. "But he's not doing any harm. He isn't taking or damaging anything. Surely we can leave him alone… If he lives among the tombs, he would even drive away intruders. That would help our job of protecting the tombs," Shadi found himself saying in a placating, reasonable voice. It sounded like his own… but he knew he hadn't really said it himself.  
  
"Fine, we'll leave this one," Shedsunefertum growled, taking the Ankh back. "That wasn't a good example to teach you on anyway. We'll find a better one. Let's go." Shadi felt the Ankh on his mind again and was suddenly pulled outside again. Shedsunefertum snatched up the Scales from the ground and walked off. Shadi glanced back at the man, who was beginning to wake up, before he followed. He watched the Ankh in his father's hand warily… He had always thought of it as friendly, but he didn't like being manipulated…  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
On their way back to town, they had to stop for Shedsunefertum to scream at both Items again. Finally he turned his glare on Shadi.  
  
"You're not being forceful enough with the Items again! They may go along with you now, but if you don't show them who's boss early, they'll end up controlling YOU! They're parasites in your mind! Never forget that," he said angrily.  
  
"If they are so bad… then why do we keep them?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Because it's our job. And they're useful. Useful tools, nothing more. Don't forget that," his father said.  
  
"I… won't," Shadi answered hesitantly, gazing at the Ankh.  
  
"Good. And I don't want to see any more of your spineless laziness. Bend them to your will!" he commanded, frowning.  
  
"…Yes, Father," Shadi sighed. He didn't see the point, but he really had no choice but to go along with it. Still, he thought it would be far more trouble than it was worth. Although when he thought of the Ankh, he wondered whether just a little force might be helpful.  
  
As they walked back through town, Shedsunefertum looked from side to side as if searching for something. Finally he found a boy a little younger than Shadi playing along in an alley, and used the Ankh to lay a sleeping spell over him. Shadi had been thinking that his father was unusually impatient today, but he decided to keep that to himself.  
  
"Here, I'll connect our minds and then you bring up in," the guardian said, holding the Ankh out so they could both hold it. Shadi nodded and put his hand on it. As he felt their minds connect, he noticed that the Ankh seemed a bit more on edge than usual. He pointed it at the boy's head and turned it ninety degrees, willing himself into the other's mind. For a moment he felt himself dangerously slipping, but then he felt some stronger force, probably his father or even the Ankh itself, correcting him. And then they were inside a mind that looked similar to the last one.  
  
"We won't bother with the Soul Room this time. You're going to change something in his mind. You can change other things too, but the mind's the easiest and most useful," Shedsunefertum said, walking to the unconscious mind. "Any little thing can be changed." Shadi hurried to keep up as his father stepped through the veil of darkness into another room. It was large and full of columns of varying thickness, though none thicker than his head. Most ran from ceiling to floor, though a few stretched from one wall to another. The light was dim, but they could see a door on the wall near the entryway they had come from.  
  
"That door leads to the memory," Shadi's father said, following his line of sight. "It's usually either a series of doors to separate memories or a swirling mass of them flying around. They're not hard to look at, so we won't bother. But these things in here are the strings of the mind. There's one for pretty much everything." He touched one. "This feels like happiness. It's pretty thick. And this one lying along the floor is the Soul String, I think. It crosses with the ones for Mind, Body, and Spirit, and they all work together for the person. Don't mess with those ones unless you have to. Your uncle Ahmed tried to change his hair color once, and all the fingers on his left hand fell off." He shook his head. "But he's just crazy. That's why he wasn't chosen to be the Guardian."  
  
Shadi nodded wordlessly, still looking around. His father handed the Ankh to him.  
  
"So pick one you want to change, or two you want to connect," he said. Shadi wasn't sure about this, but he took the Ankh and began to walk around. He found that he could tell what each mind-string was by touching them. His father followed him a little impatiently, making suggestions.  
  
"Why don't you make him love pink? Or you could make him annoyed by all his friends. You could make him enjoy walking on the edge of cliffs."  
  
Shadi didn't like any of those ideas, but he finally decided to make the boy more afraid of getting hurt than he had been, which wasn't much. His father told him how to use the Ankh to slice off a bit of each mind-string and connect them, but as he was about to do it, he felt himself stopping, though he didn't mean to. It seemed to be caused by the Ankh again, as if the Item was forbidding him from doing this. Thinking of what his father had told him, and resenting being controlled that way, Shadi frowned and sharply pushed back on the Ankh with his mind. The Item seemed surprised, but obeyed him without any resistance. Shadi sliced thin strips off of the fear and pain mind-strings, and twisted them together. Then he pressed the tip of the Ankh to each end to keep them from coming apart. When he was finished, his father quickly showed him how to exit the mind, and he did so. They stood behind a large crate while Shedsunefertum lifted the sleeping spell. The boy sat up slowly, looking around, then shrugged and picked up the rubber ball he had been playing with again, throwing it against the wall. When it bounced back to him though, he stifled a scream and ran away.  
  
"Well, it looks like that was a little too much," the older guardian said. "But good for a first try."  
  
"Shouldn't I go fix it, though?" Shadi asked. He was tired, but he felt bad leaving the other boy like that.  
  
"Nah, he can live with it. It'll be good for him. Come on, that's all for today." Shedsunefertum turned and walked towards home, and Shadi quickly followed.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Late that night, two voices had their customary meeting in the guardian's mind. One started to speak, but the other cut him off.  
  
\\Ha, what did I tell you? He's no different than the others. Cooperate and he's okay, but as soon as you stop, he has no more of your 'kindness'.\\  
  
//He… was following his father's orders…//  
  
\\Tch, don't tell me you believe that crap.\\  
  
//I don't know. But --//  
  
\\But nothing! Open your eyes! I won't be destroyed by it like you, because I know what to expect. You've blinded yourself to it for millennia, and it'll just get you hurt!\\  
  
//…You'd care?//  
  
\\No! Don't deceive yourself so much. What were you about to say before, weakling?\\  
  
//Oh. Well you saw what happened to that boy tonight. I… think I'm going to go fix it.//  
  
\\WHAT!? What are you thinking, you moron!? You don't WANT to know what the meat-head will do if he finds out! You don't have the nerve to do it!\\  
  
//I know… but I can't just sit here when I could do something. I'm going.//  
  
\\Grr… I won't lift a finger to help you! If he finds out, you're on your own.\\  
  
//I know. Don't worry, I'll handle it myself. I'll see you later.//  
  
The Ankh glowed in the Millennium Item tablet, and a young man dressed in archaic green intermediate healers' robes appeared. He looked around cautiously before creeping outside…  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the other heard an angry mental shout. :You! Where did the weak one in the Ankh go?:  
  
\\Pfft, what are you talking about, loser!?\\  
  
:I don't feel it! Tell me NOW!: The Guardian tried to exert his will over the insolent voice.  
  
\\If you could think for yourself, mold-head, you'd know that you and your mud-brained son wore him out today. Did it ever occur to you, in your abysmal stupidity, that he might just be weak, as usual, and asleep!?\\  
  
There was much growling and matching of wills, but finally the Guardian went back to his own Soul Room after lashing out at the insubordinate spirit.  
  
About twenty minutes afterwards, the pale young man in green returned, nearly tripping over the steps in his hurry. He glowed and became a stream of light that flowed back into the Ankh.  
  
\\Idiot! What took you so long?\\  
  
//I'm sorry, I couldn't find the boy at first. Does… he know?//  
  
\\Tch, the fool thinks you're just asleep.\\  
  
//Thank you… I'll try to make it up to you.//  
  
\\Who said I had anything to do with it? You'd better go back to your own room before he comes back! Or I may get sick of you and kick you out myself!\\  
  
//Well, thank you anyway. I'm sorry you had to deal with him, but I really appreciate it.//  
  
\\Stay out of my head! Get lost, pest!\\  
  
//I will… See you tomorrow!//  
  
\\Yeah, unfortunately.\\  
  
A door closed quietly. The second almost slammed, but its owner thought better of it and shut it more carefully.  
  
-  
  
Endnotes: So, was this up to my usual writing level? Not the most fun chapter, I know, but I think it'll do. What do you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Eee, reviewers, how I've missed you. ^_^ I squeal with joy at each and every one of you. Sadly, since I took so long to update, I'm afraid that my Shadi-following had dropped drastically… Arg, I'll have to fix that! And it took so long to build up, too! *sigh* Oh well…  
  
Yeah, don't be fooled into thinking that Ankh's really as weak and useless and Scale says… He can fight for himself too, he just usually chooses not to.   
  
Vykky, I think tales of Crazy Uncle Ahmed will have to become more of a regular thing. At least until he loses all his limbs. ^_^ Hm, Ankh and Scale in each others' clothes…? That would be interesting… Though I'm not sure if they'd fit each other very well! I'll ponder drawing that for a while, then probably be lazy and forget about it… ^_^ Heh, looks like poor Ankhkare's got a fangirl! And by the way, you're going to post the funny things that Seena says you've written. That's an order, not a request.  
  
Crossover Authoress, you're right about Ankh's sealing… Kind of. Not completely, though. I'll have to write stories for Ankhkare and Senui some time, because at this point Ankh still doesn't remember anything much, and Scale's not telling what he knows.  
  
Yep, Seena and Queen of Games are doing an amazing job with the rants… Though they don't like it much. And I'm seriously contemplating stopping the rants. They're not so popular anymore anyway, so would anyone be crushed for life if I didn't update them anymore?  
  
Seena, thanks for fixing my quotation marks and apostrophes and such! ^_^ I tried to do it, but it ignored my attempts. Oh, here's where Senui saw you talking about taking Chibi to the Underworld! I guess he got the two times mixed up. Heh, that ought to confuse people enough for the moment. ^_^  
  
This chapter is pretty short, and again, not the funniest, but it's still good! Much cuteness!  
  
Scale: *glares* First of all, Indigo doesn't own anything. She thinks she owns me and the freak in the Ankh, but I'd say it's the other way around. Everything she says here is a lie. And as you read this, pay close attention… …Because then you won't see me sneak into your house to swipe your chocolate. Which you don't deserve anyway, you pathetic mortals! Go fall off a camel!  
  
-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
Shedsunefertum was out for the day. He had gone to visit a "business partner"… Shadi wasn't sure what kind of business they did, but he didn't mind. He had his own plans for the day.  
  
Shadi had decided to visit his mother, who lived on the other side of the Nile. His father didn't like him to see her, but over the past year he had gone whenever he had a day to himself. She was very nice, but she always tried to get Shadi to stay with her. He and his father both knew that he had to learn how to be a Guardian competently, though. Shadi had been taught that this was the most important thing in his life. It WAS his life. His mother didn't agree with that for him, or for his father either. She hadn't been willing to take the back seat to a set of gold artifacts, no matter how powerful, so she had gone back to live with her parents when Shadi was very young. Shadi, agreeing at least marginally with both of them, stayed on the good side of both with very little difficulty.  
  
Unfortunately, Shadi couldn't just leave the Items alone all day while he went. His father would be furious! So he had to bring them with him. The Ankh was no problem, it would even me useful. He could try the transportation spell again, and concentrate more this time. But the Scales were very big, and hard to carry inconspicuously. So after a few failed attempts to tuck them under his robe, Shadi finally just grabbed a bag he could carry on his back, and put them in there.  
  
Shadi spent a long time preparing for the transportation ritual. He centered and focused his energy, drawing on the Ankh and Scales as well. The Ankh obeyed him, though the Scales seemed reluctant. Finally, chanting the spell, Shadi sank through the floor, thinking as hard as he could about his mother and grandparents' house. He tried to do it himself as much as he could, but found himself having to rely heavily on the Millennium Items for help.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shadi rose back up in the sunlight, frightening a few passersby. He felt extremely drained of power, but smiled at his success. He took a moment to straighten his rob and tuck the Ankh under it before knocking at his mother's door.  
  
His grandmother, a woman of medium height with silver hair tied back in a bun, answered the door.  
  
"Shadi! It's so good to see you! I was just fixing lunch. Let me get your mother. Will you have time to join us for lunch? We're having roast chicken, and there should be plenty." The old woman ushered Shadi inside as she spoke. She took his bag with the Scales, but that didn't bother him. "Your grandfather's out at the market, but he should be back for lunch. Oh, Inaya, Shadi's here!"  
  
His mother looked up from the loom she was sitting at and smiled, coming over to greet him. She was just a little taller than average, with sparkling blue eyes, dark skin, fine features, and long black hair bound back in a braid.  
  
"Shadi!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "It's been so long! I've missed you…"  
  
They spent a while catching up on news with each other. Shadi was tactful about what he mentioned. His mother looked at him with a critical eye and suggested that he needed a haircut, and he should wash his hands before he ate. Shadi nodded, knowing that he would wash his hands, but he probably wouldn't get his hair cut for a while.  
  
Soon lunch was ready, and Shadi sat respectfully as his grandfather offered a prayer to the gods. Though he and his father worshipped the gods just as much as his mother and her family, this was a ritual they didn't normally do, but Shadi didn't have a problem with it. The chicken was very good, and he told his grandparents many of the same things he had told his mother. He also answered quite a few questions.  
  
After lunch, Shadi's grandfather went back to the market to give his assistant a lunch break. They lived close enough to the market on this side of the river that he could come home for meal breaks. As he got up to help wash dishes, Shadi remembered something. He dug in his pocket and brought out a small, egg-shaped piece of amber with a tiny, perfectly-preserved leaf inside.  
  
"I remembered that this was your favorite, and your birthday was two weeks ago…" he said, shyly offering the shining orange stone to his mother. She looked surprised and amazingly pleased, exclaiming over it a bit more than Shadi thought was necessary. She hugged him again and told him that he was the sweetest boy ever born, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"I'm glad you like it… but I should go now…" Shadi said, blushing slightly. He wanted to be home before his father returned. His mother frowned at this.  
  
"You don't have to go back, you know. You could live here with me, Shadi," she pleaded, as she did every time. And as always, Shadi considered it… but as usual, he shook his head.  
  
Being used to the routine, his mother gave a resigned sigh. "All right. Come back soon, though."  
  
Shadi nodded, and his grandmother went to get his bag. When it clanked as he took it form her, his mother's eyes gained a suspicious glint. She knew what was in there, and she didn't like it. The reason why he hadn't been hot or sweaty when he arrived also became clear. She knew what the Millennium Items were capable of, and she didn't approve.  
  
"Let me walk with you to the ferry," she suggested. Shadi knew he should practice the transportation spell again, but seeing her expression, he knew better than to argue.  
  
"All right," he said rather meekly.  
  
Shadi and his mother walked down a few residential streets and through a large marketplace on their way to the river. They waved at his grandfather as they passed him. Finally they arrived at the docks, where the ferry would be leaving soon. His mother bent to give him a kiss and tell him she loved him. Shadi blushed, embarrassed by all the people around, and muttered that he loved her too.  
  
"Shadi?" a voice called. Shadi turned quickly to see another, taller boy walking towards him carrying a leather ball, a hair clip encrusted with blue stones, and a large jar of live eels.  
  
"Rishid!" he exclaimed, glad to see the other boy but hoping he hadn't been watching earlier.  
  
"Is this a friend of yours?" Shadi's mother asked, smiling at Rishid.  
  
"Kind of," Shadi answered, not really sure. Rishid smiled and bowed slightly in greeting.  
  
"My name is Rishid. It's nice to meet you," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you too, Rishid," Shadi's mother said. "Shadi needs more friends! Oh, the ferry's about to leave." She said goodbye to Shadi once more and gave each of the boys a piece of candy before she left and they scrambled onto the crowded boat to cross the wide river.  
  
"You said you hadn't seen your mother since you were little," Rishid reminded Shadi. "She's very nice." He unwrapped his piece of candy and put it into his mouth, careful not to drop anything he was holding.  
  
"I started going to see her this year," Shadi explained. Then he frowned slightly. "You said you weren't allowed outside, didn't you?"  
  
Rishid shrugged. "I'm the lowest of the low in my house. Useless servants like me can go out to do things sometimes. That's the only good thing about not being a real part of the family." Rishid shifted the jar of eels, making them swim around in frantic circles. "Today I have a ball for Malik, a clip for Isis's hair, and 'master' Ishtar's precious freshwater eels… Though he may decide that he's always asked for and gotten salt water ones." Rishid made a face somewhere between disgust and resignation.  
  
Shadi's eyes widened, and he dropped his bag in shock. The Scales fell to the deck with a clatter. He hadn't realized that Rishid lived with the Ishtars. He quickly bent down and picked the Scales up, putting them in their bag again, but not before Rishid had gotten a good look.  
  
"The Eye of Horus… It's the same on our Millennium Rod and Tauk." Rishid frowned. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Shadi panicked for a second because of what he had just learned, and couldn't think of a lie quickly enough for it to sound natural, so he had to tell the truth.  
  
"My father… is the Guardian of the Millennium Items. We're supposed to keep them safe for their owners. And the Pharaoh, eventually." Anyone not brought up in the old ways would probably laugh, but he figured that Rishid would understand.  
  
"The Guardian!?" Rishid's eyes widened. "I didn't know you were HIS son! Mr. Ishtar's always cursing him!"  
  
Shadi nodded. "I didn't know you lived with Mr. Ishtar either. My father hates HIM just as much…"  
  
"So… our families are mortal enemies…?" Rishid said quietly, staring at his eels. There was a long, awkward silence.  
  
"But… just because they hate each other doesn't mean WE have to be enemies," Shadi said, looking hopefully at the other boy.  
  
Rishid looked relieved. "No, we don't have to. We just can't tell them, that's all."  
  
Shadi agreed quickly as the ferry docked on their side of the Nile. The would have liked to be able to talk more, but Rishid had to get home fast, and Shadi didn't want to risk arriving later than his father either. They smiled and waved to each other as they parted ways, hoping to see each other again soon. Shadi bought a meat pie to eat on his way home, and was smiling in his sleep when Shedsunefertum returned late that night.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, the two voices met in the guardian's mind as usual.  
  
\\Don't tell me, you're glad the little worm has a friend and a mother and all that crap, right?\\ the derisive voice sneered.  
  
//Of course I'm glad!//   
  
\\You're so predictable...\\  
  
//…But I was going to say, maybe when we're in his possession, he won't mind if we talk a little.//  
  
\\Tch, I'D be glad for something sweet right about now… And don't count on that! It's not like he'll be the guardian any time soon, anyway!\\  
  
//He's getting a lot better…//  
  
\\Heh, don't think of him as competent just yet!\\  
  
//Of course not. He's still young. Give him some time though, and he will be.//  
  
\\Don't count on it! Heh, I'm just waiting for our idiot and Ishtar to kill each other so their stupid children can all fight for power.\\  
  
//I wouldn't be too surprised if that happened. Hopefully not too soon, though. Shadi still needs more experience, and who knows what the Ishtar children are like… We've only seen the boy who was adopted. He seems nice though, so I'm sure the others can't be too bad. Hopefully they'll ALL be all right in the end.//  
  
\\Ha, only a fool like you would worry about both sides. Go away, I think he's waking up.\\  
  
//…You're right. I'll see you tomorrow!//  
  
\\Unless he finally screams us out of existence! You know that's what he's going for!\\  
  
There was a sigh, a dark laugh, and the sound of two doors closing.  
  
-  
  
Endnotes: Yeah, not long enough, but still good. I liked this, what about you?  
  
Oh, and I think bringing Isis into the story (before big things start happening) would be fun, but I'm not sure how I'd do that… any ideas? Please leave me a long, interesting, inspiring, though-provoking, laughter-inducing, tear-jerking review that will keep me on the edge of my seat. See some of the previous long reviews for reference guides. Thanks! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Whew, at long last, I'm back! Back from Japan, and finally ready to post a chapter that I've been working on for months. And there should be a continuation soon. Or at least some time.   
  
I'd kind of like to bring Isis into this again, but I'm not sure how I could. She's very young, and I really can't bring her outside. She's not allowed to leave.  
  
You know, there was a guy in my Japanese class named Ahmed, from Egypt. He was a nice guy, and very smart, but I kept thinking of crazy uncle Ahmed when I saw him, and I had to stop myself from laughing at him a couple of times. ^_^  
  
The rants will return now that I'm back at school!  
  
Scale: Heh, you don't really believe that Indigo owns Yu-Gi-Oh or makes money from this or ANYTHING, do you? Stupid mortals…  
  
-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
Shadi couldn't wait for his tenth birthday. He didn't know quite what to expect, but his father had given him some vague hints as to the surprise he could expect. It was some small ritual that the heir to the Guardianship went through on his tenth birthday. He didn't know anything about it, but it was supposed to be a mark of loyalty and endurance that would bring him closer to the Items. Shadi was fairly sure that it would give him close to the level of communication that his father had with them.  
  
The future guardian was thrilled to finally be "let into the loop". In all his nearly ten years of wisdom, Shadi was pretty sure he had these things figured out. He knew the Items must have some kind of minds and voices for his father to argue with. They were both probably very annoying, since they were always putting his father in such a bad mood. The Ankh's friendly feeling made him think that it was probably a weaker mind, though the Item itself was quite strong. And it must be whiny, too. Why else would his father get so angry? He imagined the Scales as nasty, maybe even evil entity, bitter over their own weakness. That was no stretch of the imagination. But ignoring the annoyance he would no doubt end up having to live with, Shadi was eagerly anticipating his birthday.  
  
The night before his birthday, Shadi could barely sleep. His father had gone out to get some things… Presents, Shadi was sure. He had gone quickly to see his mother, without the Items this time. She had been overjoyed to see him of course, though he didn't stay long. She gave him some new clothes, which were rather boring and would be outgrown soon, some books, and a pillow she had embroidered with an elaborate picture of a sphinx. Luckily the English classes he had been taking in town had just stopped for the summer.  
  
During that night, Shadi's father had him sleep with the Items, apparently to strengthen his bond with them. He could use them to some degree, but it seemed more that they used him, but cooperated with his wishes. Most of the time. But supposedly this would make him close to them. His father stayed up in another room, praying to the gods and asking the eternal Pharaoh to accept his son as the future guardian.  
  
Meanwhile, Shadi tried to sleep holding the Items, but they just poked into him, so he stuffed the Scales mostly under his pillow and the Ankh next to them, and fell asleep with his hand on them. He heard disembodied voices all through his dreams, one rough and one soft, but both rather carefully quiet. They would whisper, argue, and occasionally laugh. They sounded excited for the most part, though sometimes annoyed or nervous. Towards morning, they were especially clear in a strange, detached way.  
  
//I guess another one's beginning.//  
  
\\You don't sound too happy. Where's your eternal wellspring of optimism?\\  
  
//It's not that… Even I'd be a fool to be blindly thrilled about this.//  
  
\\Hmph, you've got that right…\\  
  
//It'll be a change, at least. We can expect that much, and just that in itself will be beneficial.//  
  
\\At least there's that much to look forward to…\\  
  
//…And we'll just have to see what it brings…//  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Shadi woke to find a cake in front of his face.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Shedsunefertum exclaimed, taking a knife and beginning to cut the cake.  
  
"Mmph… Cake for breakfast?" Shadi mumbled sleepily, yawning and noting that the Ankh and Scales were still next to his pillow.  
  
"I know it's not good for you, but we ought to have a little celebrating now. You'll need your stomach nice and settled later."  
  
Shadi frowned slightly as he took a piece of vanilla cake. First of all, he couldn't understand why he felt such disappointment that it wasn't chocolate. He really almost preferred vanilla. And secondly…  
  
"Why will I need a settled stomach?" he asked before taking a big bite.  
  
"Oh you'll find out…" Shedsunefertum said a bit distractedly. Shadi couldn't tell if he was excited or sad, it looked like both. Then a thought seemed to strike him just before he bit into his own slice of cake. "Did you have any… dreams last night?"  
  
"Kind of," Shadi said thoughtfully. "Two people talking. Just the voices, though. I don't remember everything, but they seemed almost sad in the end. Why?"  
  
Shadi's father nodded. "That's what my first night with them was like, too. Only one went back and forth between being happy and afraid, and the other was just mad. Do you understand about them now?"  
  
Shadi nodded. "The first is the Ankh and the angry one is the Scales. Why are they afraid and angry, though?"  
  
Shedsunefertum frowned. "Because they'll always be trying to take you over, and they can't. Hopefully. They're both too weak to do anything about it, and that's just how they react."  
  
Shadi frowned, thinking of how the Ankh had slipped into control of him before. "So… I always have to keep them from controlling me, then."  
  
"Right," his father agreed. "you've got to keep them down as far as you can. I've tried to give you all the options of how to think of them. My father brought me up believing there was nothing in them with any sort of mind, but I figured that out when they came to me. That's how some of the guardians have handled it, but it's not the safest thing if you start actually believing it. They you let your guard down, and even weak ones like these can get to you without much trouble."  
  
Shadi nodded slowly, chewing his cake then swallowing. "…I don't want to do that. I don't see the point, and it doesn't make sense."  
  
"Good plan. It's a bad way to handle it. Just keep them beaten back well enough, and you should have no problem."  
  
"So does this mean… they are mine now?" Shadi asked, gazing at the shining Items.  
  
Shedsunefertum frowned. "I'm still alive, or didn't you notice? They're mine until I'm gone. But since you're getting older, you need to be able to use them as well as possible. Besides, with bastards like Ishtar around, we have to be as prepared as we can be."  
  
Shadi swallowed the last of his cake morosely, thinking of his friend Rishid. "I guess so…"  
  
Shadi's father sighed and picked up the cake plate to take it back to the kitchen. "…There's more to your tenth birthday than sleeping with the Items and eating cake. You have to prove your courage and loyalty to the Pharaoh. In the old days I could have knocked you out or even gotten you really drunk for this, but I'm not about to do something like that." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "…So you're going to have to trust me, the Pharaoh, and the Guardians' line completely. No matter what. I can tell you, it'll be painful. Your uncle Ahmed passed out from fear before anything had been done. But he was never much good anyway. You've come a long way, and I know you can do this. All right?"  
  
Shadi bit his lip and nodded nervously.  
  
"Good. I guess the first step is shaving your head," said Shedsunefertum.  
  
Shadi's hands flew to his hair. "Wh… what!?"  
  
"You'll see why when we get farther along. And you can let it grow back afterwards," his father said, lighting some more torches and getting out a razor blade, towel, and scissors. "Remember, this is your destiny."  
  
Shadi nodded shakily, still fingering the ends of his hair as he got up and went reluctantly to sit in front of his father. The large white towel was wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and then Shadi sat completely still, clenching his teeth and scrunching his eyes shut, trying to ignore the snipping noises and the light feel of clumps of hair falling onto the towel. After a while, this was replaced by the cold razor blade scraping across his head. Shadi wasn't vain, but he had to bite back tears at the loss of his hair… and at what was to follow.  
  
Finally Shedsunefertum carefully took the towel away, catching most of the hair in it. "There. You can rinse off in the sink, and I'll be back when I've cleaned this up." He went outside to shake out the towel.  
  
Shadi slowly walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. Then he quickly turned on the water and ducked his head under it, brushing off the last bits of hair. It felt so unnatural… This must be how Rishid felt, but at least he had a ponytail. Shadi looked morosely at his now-shining head and glared at himself in the mirror before turning away. His father was sweeping up the hair on the floor.  
  
"I hope this is worth it…" Shadi muttered bitterly.  
  
"It's necessary. You'll get used to it. And you can wear a turban or some other head-covering if it bothers you so much." Shedsunefertum tossed the last bits of hair in the trash and then went over to carefully place the Ankh and Scales in their places on the tablet. Shadi walked over cautiously to watch his father affixing ropes to the sides of the tablet and then bring out a wooden box. He opened it to reveal a few small clay pots and some herbs and powders. There was also a row of needles of various sizes.  
  
Shadi shifted nervously from one foot to the other, rubbing his head self-consciously.  
  
Shedsunefertum turned grimly to his son and walked over, taking Shadi's hand and leading him over to the tablet. He lifted Shadi to sit on it, and took his sandals off, putting them aside.  
  
"…Take off your shirt. You'll hate this. You might even never forgive me for this. But it's your duty and destiny. All guardians endure it. Be brave, you're an adult in the eyes of the family now. And this is the will of the Pharaoh."  
  
//The will of the Pharaoh…//  
  
\\The will of the Pharaoh…\\  
  
Shadi nervously took his shirt off, hearing strange and familiar voices echoing in his head. He didn't like this at all…  
  
…But there was nothing he could do. Shedsunefertum tied him to the tablet firmly, a steely but apologetic look in his eyes. He was careful that no part of Shadi touched the Ankh. Shadi clamped his eyes shut in terror as his father stepped towards him, a large black-tipped needle in his hand…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
\\YOU! You call yourself a healer! Get to work you useless dung pile!\\  
  
//I can't! I'm not touching him, the bond's not strong enough to heal him or even possess him without touching him right now! It hurts me just as much!//  
  
\\Damn him… Fine time to start being careful about your stupid chunk of tin! A lot of good you do!\\  
  
//…If it were touching him, we all know I'd heal him, at least enough to ease the pain… and then the ink wouldn't stay. It would make all of this useless.//  
  
\\Can't you just… go to sleep or something? Can I knock you out? Ra, it's bad enough without you here to amplify every nasty little feeling!\\  
  
//You think I could go to sleep with THIS going on!? If you want to knock me out and save us both some pain, go ahead, please!//  
  
\\Good! Come on, get into your room so no one finds you later.\\  
  
//Thanks…//   
  
\\Don't thank me, you fool! I'm knocking you out! By Osiris, what an idiot…\\  
  
… … ….THUNK.  
  
\\Stupid, lazy, useless, ugly swine-fly… Didn't even have the spine to do that on your own… What a wimp.\\ 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Okay, so… that took a while, didn't it? Eheheh, sorry about that. I'll try to do better. Now that I'm at school I'll be in the mood for writing more, and I'll have some time for it, but at the same time, I've got loads of papers and such to write, too. Ah, the fate of an English major… ^_^  
  
I have a request! Please write me a fanfic with the priests in it! Where they play a big part! Espeically the lesser-known ones like Shadah, Karimu, Aishizu, Akunadin, etc. Seito's great too, but he's been done before. Mahaado too.  
  
My fellow Shadi-fan Belldandirah requests that you go here and perhaps enter this fic contest! (take out the spaces) http: / / www. royal twilight. com / contest … Thanks!  
  
Oh, and I've picked up my rants again too, so be sure you go look at those, and leave your comments! You can find the link to that and my Shadi shrine in my profile.  
  
Both Senui and Ankhkare feel Shadi's pain, but Ankhkare feels it much more, because of his Ankh and healing abilities.  
  
I don't know, I'd like to bring Rishid and Isis in more, but I'm not sure that I can. Though I do have a bit of a plan for them next time. ^_^  
  
What Shadi went through isn't quite what Malik had to do. Their ancestors were the same family, but the two branches did this a little differently. And you may want to look over the last chapter once more before diving into this one.  
  
Scale: Nobody here owns Yu-Gi-Oh! Go away!  
  
-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
…Shadi woke to intense pain, and quickly wished that he could have remained asleep longer. He felt as if he had been caught out in a sandstorm and had his skin worn off. It hurt all over, but was especially concentrated in the skin of his head, shoulders, chest, the base of the back of his neck, and the tops of his feet. He vaguely remembered intense pain in and on his head before it grew numb, then the other body parts that were now throbbing, one by one. There had been screaming, and not all of it had been his own.  
  
Shadi slowly lifted his aching head and looked around. He was still tied in an awkward position on the tablet of Sennen Items. His neck and back ached past the result of his father's work, but looking down at himself, Shadi was glad that none of the stinging areas were touching the tablet. There were a few trickles of blood falling from him to the tablet, pooling in the empty imprints and around the Ankh and Scales. He choked back nausea as he surveyed the raw patches of skin.  
  
On his chest, Shadi saw a black silhouette of the Sennen Ring with its points outstretched. He could see the Rod and Tauk on each of his shoulders, just on the deltoid muscle. If he twisted a little, he saw a small Ankh on his left foot and a small Scale on the right one. He couldn't see his head or back, but they hurt a great deal as well. The bound boy let out a groan that quickly became a whimper.  
  
"You awake?" His father came over looking slightly worried. He took a knife and began cutting through the tight ropes attached to Shadi's wrists. He then began carefully pulling the knots looks so they could be removed.  
  
Shadi sucked in his breath as he saw the rope burn his wrists had suffered. He drew them close and wrapped his shaking arms around himself, below the Ring-tattoo's lowest point.  
  
"Come on, let's get you fixed up," Shedsunefertum said, offering Shadi a hand. "There's a cold bath waiting for you, that'll help. And the bloody parts are already pretty much scabbed over."  
  
Shadi shivered and managed to push himself up on his own. He glanced back at the Ankh and Scales before hobbling after his father to the next room.  
  
Passing through the sleeping rooms and the kitchen, they walked into the small bathroom. There was a natural spring in the wall that flowed into a deep, round pool about five feet in diameter. The water then flowed out through a few openings in various spots in the pool. There were some heaters installed around the spring mouth and inside the pool, but these were not running right now. The whole room smelled strongly of cloves and soap.  
  
"Don't scrub, that'll only irritate it," Shedsunefertum ordered. Then he stepped back to look as Shadi walked past him. "That came out great."  
  
Shadi threw an irate glance back at his father before shutting the door to give himself some privacy. He cringed as he stripped as quickly as he could and slid into the comfort of the cool bath. Moving his arms hurt the Rod and Tauk tattoos on his shoulders. He dared not lean back for fear of scraping the Eye on his neck against the stone behind him. He did duck his head under water as often as possible to cool the terrible rawness of it. Just from the shape of the pain, he could tell it was the Puzzle.  
  
Shedsunefertum opened the door and dropped a loose white robe inside as Shadi sank down to his nose, gazing over the water at his father.  
  
"The Puzzle's nice and clear," the older man commented. Shadi submersed himself completely in response. Shedsunefertum nodded. "Okay, take as long as you want. I'll fix you something to eat in a minute."  
  
When Shadi felt the vibration of the door closing, he popped his head out of the water with a gasp. He sighed and stuck his head under the stream of incoming water.  
  
/How could my own father do this to me? How does this prove anything about being a guardian? And how could the Pharaoh want something so painful for his servants…?/  
  
Muffled, derisive laughter sounded from somewhere he couldn't place.  
  
"Oh just shut up…" Shadi muttered to himself.  
  
\\Make me, crocodile-nose!\\  
  
//Wh…. What are you DOING!?//  
  
\\Don't tell me you're actually afraid of this little twerp!\\  
  
//But what would his FATHER say? What would he DO!?//  
  
\\Probably scream about how we're corrupting his son who's too dumb to think for himself.\\  
  
//At least! He'll beat us to a pulp!//  
  
\\You're a HEALER, you moldy-brained dung beetle! Be useful once in a while!\\  
  
//I can't heal very well if I get a concussion healing and defending BOTH of us! Last time you didn't do anything to help!//  
  
\\How dare you imply that I'm lazy, you worm!? You'd be a sniveling mess without me! You're useless, brainless, ugly, stupid --\\  
  
/Do you ALWAYS fight like this?/ Shadi sighed in frustration, shaking his head. /No wonder father is always in a bad mood and yelling at you. My head hurts enough already, please just be quiet!/  
  
\\YOU be quiet, scarab-knees! Nobody asked you!\\  
  
/…Scarab knees? What do you mean? My knees aren't like that…/  
  
//Look, I'm sorry. Take your bath in peace, he won't bother you anymore.//  
  
\\Like hell I won't! I --\\  
  
Shadi got the feeling that the loud one was being repressed. Maybe the Ankh-voice could be helpful after all. His fingers and toes were beginning to resemble raisins, so Shadi carefully climbed out of the tub and carefully patted himself dry with a towel. He cringed slightly as he slipped on the light cotton robe his father had left him, noting bitterly that he would not have to wait for his hair to dry.  
  
Shadi crept out of the bathroom and was going to sneak into the bedroom so he could pretend to be asleep, but he had no such luck. His father was standing in the kitchen making something, and he turned to Shadi as the boy crept through the room.  
  
"You finished? That should feel better. I'm making kushari, it's almost ready. Sit down!"  
  
Shadi narrowed his eyes and reluctantly sat at the table. His father set a big bowl of the pasta and rice vegetarian dish in front of him, and frowned at his son's glare.  
  
"Nobody expects you to be happy about this right now. But later on you'll see its importance. I've got big plans for Ishtar as soon as you're feeling better. There's no need to sulk about it so much."  
  
/I think there is…/  
  
//I'm inclined to agree…//  
  
Shedsunefertum frowned at the familiar distant look.  
  
"Listen, now that you're an initiated guardian, you've got to take responsibility for what you hear from the Items. When they aren't silent and obedient, it's your job to discipline them. They'll never obey you if I'm the only one who deals out punishment."  
  
Shadi frowned slightly and nodded, suddenly deciding to eat quickly. He shoveled the last of the kushari into his mouth and fled the room, clattering his bowl and fork into the sink on the way. He quickly but carefully lay down and buried his face in his pillow, taking a deep breath.  
  
/I… guess you'll be working for me now. …Do you have names?/  
  
\\Heh, we'll see about that. And of course we have names! What, you thought we were never alive or something?\\  
  
/Then what are they?/  
  
\\Tch, like I'd tell you!\\  
  
/…What about the other one?/  
  
//…I'm sorry. I… can't remember any of my past. I was a healer, but I couldn't tell you any more about myself. And my friend in the Scales was a judge.//  
  
Whack! \\Shut up, you locust! I'm no one's friend! Don't expect any more, midget. He doesn't know anything else, and I won't tell you anything!\\  
  
/Isn't there anything I can call you?/  
  
\\You can call me Master!\\  
  
/Um… no. Can I call you Scale and Ankh?/  
  
\\We're not our Items, you mush-head!\\  
  
/Do you have any other ideas?/  
  
\\Grand high lord of all that is terrible and powerful?\\  
  
/…All right, Scale and Ankh, then./  
  
\\Rrg…\\  
  
Shadi twisted around trying to get comfortable, and trying not to lie on any of the painful tattoos.  
  
/…Is this really the will of the Pharaoh…?/  
  
//I wish I knew. But as long as I've been conscious, this has been done in one form or another. So it must be…//  
  
\\Yeah, there must have been some huge political upset when the idiot Pharaoh died. And any servants to the old Pharaoh would deserve it!\\  
  
/Really?/  
  
\\Well anyone with an iota of sense can tell that, you tattooed freak!\\  
  
/…Shut up./  
  
\\Never!\\  
  
/I'll tell my father./  
  
\\He'll tell you to deal with it yourself, you useless weakling!\\  
  
/Are you always this annoying?/  
  
//…Sometimes he's worse.// The Ankh laughed apologetically.  
  
\\Heh, far worse! Just for you, lump! Mwahaha, and just think, you're stuck with us for the rest of your miserable life…\\  
  
Shadi sighed and tried to get comfortable as rude laughter echoed in his head.  
  
-  
  
Endnotes: Kushari's a real Egyptian dish, and Malik's favorite food. More with Ishtar next time…  
  
PLEASE review, and tell your friends, enemies, and random people to do the same! Something long and interesting will make me love you forever, or at least for the moment! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Arg, so sorry about the long wait! I've been swamped with schoolwork, and inspiration comes slowly. I might be able to get another chapter out before I leave for my summer job, but don't count on it. More likely it'll be some time in September. Blah…  
  
And poor little Shadi… You'll see. But he doesn't have a good time at all here.  
  
If more people would write about Shadi, Ankh, and Scale, I'd love you forever. ^_^  
  
I own nothing but Ankhkare and Senui, who are mine to do with what I like, thank you. I make no money. Please don't sue me.  
  
-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
…Shadi carefully pushed his energy through the Ankh, feeling each cell in his father's finger, and the discord caused by the small cut there. Shedsunefertum found a perfect excuse for Shadi to practice with one of the Ankh's most useful abilities, healing. Shadi painstakingly manipulated the cells into sticking back together, and reforming the parts that had been damaged. The voice of the Ankh could do it so much better and faster, but Shadi was still learning, and still often left pink lines to mark where small wounds had been.  
  
Over the past few months, Shadi's guardian-training had intensified. He was getting much better at manipulating the Items' powers, and in an emergency, he could make Ankh or Scale do something for him. He was also doing very well in his English class. He had seen Rishid in the market once, but had been afraid to say hello because of the purpose of his father's training.  
  
Shedsunefertum had decided now that Shadi was an initiated guardian, it was time to go after Ishtar full-force. There was also a new (or old) addition to the Sennen Item tablet. Shedsunefertum had come home late one night holding the Sennen Eye, blood dripping from it. Its owner had died of old age (or so the guardian claimed), so it was back in the guardians' possession again. They took that as a good omen, and worked harder.  
  
The two branches of the family, the guardians of the Pharaoh's Memory (the tomb guardians) and those of his Powers (the Item guardians), had been in conflict ever since they split centuries ago. Shadi's family had never been able to get their hands on any of the God Cards, while the Ishtars managed to get some Millennium Items every so often. This infuriated Shedsunefertum, and it was finally time to remedy the situation.  
  
Of course, the Items could not simply be stolen. They had to be won or willingly given, or they would return to the rightful owner. There was no way in the Underworld that Ishtar would give up the Rod or Tauk. It had to be a game.  
  
A few minutes later, Shedsunefertum declared Shadi ready for anything (though the Scales said he was just impatient, because Shadi would never amount to anything). One cool morning, Shadi and his father got up early, had a light breakfast, meditated and prayed for a short while, and set out for the ruins that the Ishtar clan lived under. Shedsunefertum carried the Ankh and Scales, in addition to a long knife. Shadi had been given a knife of his own, and followed his father resolutely, having caught the contagious excitement. Shadi was nervous, but Shedsunefertum's face showed only grim determination. Shadi fingered his new turban as he walked.  
  
They walked through some open desert, to the ruins where the Ishtars lived. Shedsunefertum stalked through the sandy stones of a time gone by and kicked some sand away from a smooth patch of ground, revealing a plank of wood. He stomped down on it, and there was a deep hollow sound. Shadi barely had time to catch up before his father marched over to the well they had visited before and kicked the side of that too.  
  
"Ishtar!" he shouted, his voice echoing down in the vast recesses under the well. "Get up here! Face me, you coward!"  
  
The echoing shout was joined by the eerie sound of a voice in the pitch blackness, just barely intelligible.  
  
"You! Keep Mariku busy." There was a slammed door and a few clanking sounds. "The Guardian will finally be deposed…"  
  
After some more loud stomping and banging, the sand flew apart at the plank of wood Shedsunefertum had uncovered to reveal two large wooden doors. Ishtar emerged with a glare. He was tall and wiry, cloaked in a black robe. His beard was gray, pointy, and a bit ragged. His eyes gleamed with anger and something more.  
  
"What do you want, 'cousin'?" Ishtar spat, treating the last word as an obscenity.  
  
"I'm here to reclaim the Rod and Tauk. You have no right to keep them! They didn't even choose you! It's not your place to have any Sennen Items," Shedsunefertum raged, advancing on Ishtar.  
  
The older man sneered. "Don't speak to me of my place. Look at your sad excuse for an heir! You let him move about in the world, and raise more defective children to succeed you!"  
  
"How dare you!? Your practices are a travesty against the Pharaoh's will! Look at your own children if you want to see defective one, lacking the preparation they'll need!" Shedsunefertum's face was red with anger.  
  
Ishtar sneered. "You wouldn't know the will of the Pharaoh if it hit you in the face."  
  
"Quiet!" the guardian shouted, brandishing the Ankh at the tomb keeper. "I challenge you to a game of darkness for the Rod and Tauk!"  
  
Ishtar laughed darkly. "…And when I win, the Ankh and Scales are mine." He brought out the Rod and fingered it threateningly.  
  
Shedsunefertum frowned, but then something seemed to occur to him as he glanced at Shadi. "…Agreed. But I'll win."  
  
Shadi frowned in confusion until he heard the barest whisper in his mind.  
  
//The Ankh and Scales are yours as well… They are not entirely his to wager.//  
  
\\Heh, he's covering all his bases because he knows he won't win.\\  
  
/…What happens to the loser?/  
  
\\They might live to regret it. Though it's doubtful!\\  
  
Ishtar frowned. "…But give one of your Items to your runt, to make it fair."  
  
"You think I'd cheat!? And what about you, how do I know you're not hiding the Tauk in your robe?"  
  
"If you were any good at your job, you could check me with the Ankh. Or if you prefer, we can duel in the chamber where my Items are kept, so you may keep an eye on them." Ishtar sneered.  
  
"No. We're staying on neutral ground. Shadi!" Shedsunefertum's glaring eyes never left Ishtar's. "Take the Ankh. Make sure no one interferes." Shadi nervously ran over to his father and took the Ankh, then retreated to the side, near the door in the sand.  
  
"We will duel as the mages did in ancient times, agreed?"  
  
Shedsunefertum nodded gravely. "You have chosen your creatures and magic?"  
  
"Of course," Ishtar said with a dark laugh, drawing up his power with the Rod as Shedsunefertum did with the Scales.  
  
"In the future, there'll be little cards for dueling with," a very quiet voice whispered near Shadi. He nearly jumped out of his robes, and turned quickly to see a small girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes peeking up over the stairs.  
  
"How do you know?" he whispered, careful to keep his eyes on the older men who had each summoned a monster with their magic.  
  
"The Tauk. Don't tell Father, he'll scream," she said, casting a furtive glance at Shadi.  
  
"I won't… You can use the Tauk?" Shadi judged her to be about four or five years old. Too young to use a Millennium Item.  
  
"You can use the Ankh AND Scales, so I can use the Tauk if I want. If Father doesn't know… When the Pharaoh was alive, they did this with big stone blocks."  
  
"You're making that up. They couldn't drag those around with them."  
  
"No, it's true! They kept them in a big tower-thing. They brought them with the Millennium Items, or these special staffs."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shadi was a bit doubtful of this little girl.  
  
She nodded gravely, carefully keeping out of sight.  
  
Shadi nodded back slowly, watching his father's spell counter the effects of one of Ishtar's.  
  
"…Your father counts on the Scales' luck. That's not fair."  
  
"The Scales are lucky? Usually they seem more unlucky. He should have used the Ankh to summon his monsters…"  
  
"It's only lucky sometimes. But he's counting on that…"  
  
"They might be better if their spirit would focus instead of just getting mad." Shadi rubbed the Ankh slightly. Shedsunefertum staggered back from a direct attack.  
  
"Miss Isis! You should not be up here!" Rishid appeared behind the little girl, looking almost frightened. "What if your father saw you? He would punish us both!"  
  
"He won't see me. Where is Malik?"  
  
"He is taking a nap. You have to come back!" Rishid cast a nervous glance at the two men and then at Shadi.  
  
"They do seem busy…" Shadi said as Ishtar summoned a spell.  
  
Rishid sighed nervously. "It… is not safe… Come, if you will go back, I will give you my candy." He sounded desperate.  
  
"No." Ishtar's snake-monster was blown away.  
  
"…I can carry you, then. Your father will notice if you struggle." Rishid looked determined. Isis glared at him for a moment and then gave Shadi one last curious but mysterious smile before marching down the stairs, not looking at Rishid, a slight pout on her face. Rishid glanced at the duel reluctantly, then sighed.  
  
"…This will be very bad for one of us, I know it," he said, creeping down after Isis into the darkness. Shadi watched them until they disappeared and then turned back in time to see his father knocked back by the force of an attack. Blood trickled from his mouth. He looked angry, and Ishtar was laughing maniacally. Shadi held the Ankh tightly.  
  
/My father… is going to lose, isn't he…?/  
  
//…He may not. But… it looks likely.//  
  
/What happens then?/  
  
//It means that Ishtar will have some claim on your Items, but your father will not.// Ishtar had summoned a huge dragon.  
  
/What will happen to my father, though?/ Shedsunefertum had no monsters left.  
  
//…I'm not sure.// Ishtar's dragon charged Shedsunefertum and swung its massive tail, knocking him back on the ground. The Scales flew to land near Shadi's feet. Shadi ran a few steps to kneel by his father. Blood streamed from the man's mouth, and he had bruises and cuts all over. It looked like some of his ribs were smashed in. His eyes flickered towards Shadi. He reached out and coughed blood, and his eyes stilled, his hand dropping to the sand. Shadi barely managed to let out a strangled squeak, tears beginning to trickle down his face.  
  
Ishtar strode over, kicking Shadi to the side. He reached down to take the Scales, but his hand flew back as they gave him a massive shock. Cursing, he tried to hook them with the Rod. Energy crackled between the two, purple and black, in almost man-like forms, but the Scales would not give any ground. Ishtar spat a curse and whirled to face Shadi.  
  
"Give me your Items, whelp! They're rightfully mine, your useless father couldn't hold onto them!"  
  
Shadi stood angrily, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Never!" He ducked around Ishtar and grabbed up the Scales, which seemed a bit drained.  
  
\\If you fail, I'll never forgive you! I'll haunt you for all eternity!\\  
  
/I… I…/ Shadi began trembling violently. He saw Ishtar advancing on him, but his eyes were fixed on his father's still form. Ishtar raised his hand to strike the boy and take the Items…  
  
…Another black crackle of energy lashed out at Ishtar from the Scales. The golden Ankh around Shadi's neck glowed brightly, and suddenly the nearly transparent form of a tall young man stood between the boy and the older man. He had long green hair and bright green eyes. He wore a light green robe and cape, and a round-topped hat with a gold snake embroidered into it. He also wore an Ankh around his neck. Ishtar stopped, staring at him in surprise. The young man frowned and stepped up to him.  
  
"You won the Items from the previous guardian, but they still belong to this one."  
  
Ishtar recovered quickly, and raised the Rod. Violet energy crackled through it. He struck the man in green, but the Ankh glowed and the purple energy hesitated and died. Ishtar growled and struck out at him, running down the stairs into his home.  
  
The man with the Ankh turned to Shadi, who was regarding him with tear-filled suspicion.  
  
"He won't hurt you…" the older one said softly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"…Ankh…?" Shadi sniffled. The spirit smiled sadly and nodded. Shadi stared at him for a second, and started crying harder. Ankh bent to hug him tightly, and Shadi clung to him. He could hardly grasp the idea that he no longer had his father. He would have to go live with his mother, give up what he had been brought up to view as the only course his life could take…  
  
"Can you… heal him?" Shadi tried to scrunch the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"…I'm sorry. It's… too late for that…" Ankh held the sobbing boy, then suddenly looked up. "…Hold onto the Scales. And the Ankh." He stepped away from Shadi to approach Ishtar, who had emerged again holding the Rod and Tauk. Ankh frowned at him, keeping himself between the two mortals.  
  
//…He's going to challenge you to a dark game… I don't know if I can take the Tauk at full strength, though the Rod… refused to strike me. But you can direct the power of the Ankh and Scales at him together!//  
  
Ishtar tried to shove Ankh out of the way, but the spirit pushed back.  
  
"It's useless, boy! Give me your Items or fight for them! The Scales are already drained, and I'll mutilate that weak, undisciplined Ankh-spirit of yours!"  
  
/There's nothing, no one left…/ …But looking up at the green-clad man who had defended and comforted him, and feeling the Scales he clutched, no longer trying to shock him, he realized he had something after all. He couldn't lose any more today. Just as Ishtar struck out at Ankh with both Rod and Tauk, Shadi shouted and the green-eyed spirit was pulled back to the Ankh. Ishtar growled and concentrated both of his Items' energies, purple and gold, together, and directed it at the Ankh.  
  
…The golden energy never left the Tauk, but died down. The purple redirected itself at the Scales, and the purple and black fought while Ishtar cursed the Tauk. He glared darkly, an insane glint in his eye, and stalked toward Shadi, hands out to strangle the boy.  
  
Shadi's eyes narrowed in grim determination. They flashed a darker blue, then green, and he raised the Ankh and Scales together.  
  
"I challenge YOU, for YOUR Items!" he hissed in three voices at once; one young, one harsh, and one softer, but all angry. Ishtar snarled, slashing at the boy with the Rod and holding the Tauk closer to him. Shadi just barely managed to block with his two Items. Just as Ishtar rose his arm to strike again, Shadi felt a surge of energy from the Ankh, and a lesser one from the Scales. It washed through him, overpowered him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ishtar screaming in outraged agony as a green light, riddled with black veins, encompassed him.  
  
The Rod and Tauk fell to the sand with a clink.  
  
-  
  
Don't forget to review! Please? 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm INCREDIBLY sorry this has taken so long! I was busy, and lost my inspiration for this, and plotting about/doing thing with my new rats, and writing for my thesis and other school things, and… lots of other stuff. I'll try to do better, but I can't promise, unfortunately. I did write a whole lot to make up for it, though.  
In case you weren't sure, in the last chapter the Rod-spirit (high priest Seth, who you might remember was friends with Ankhkare) wouldn't attack Ankhkare, though he had no problems fighting with Senui. The goddess Isis, in the Tauk, simply knew the way things should be, so she's not going to go against destiny.  
Everyone is more than welcome to use Ankhkare and Senui in their own stories, just let me know so I can read it!  
It's a little annoying that I have to set things up for the way I wrote them in Three-In-One Combo, because I'd change a name or two and change a couple of minor spirits (like the Tauk's and the Eye's). But then, if I had known then what I know now, I'd have Shadah and Karimu in the Ankh and Scales. And I love them dearly, but I'm glad Ankhkare and Senui are around, too. And if, in my own mind, the Items have different spirits than I write about, well that doesn't really matter, does it?

Also, FF.N decided to delete all my asterisks and double slashes, so I had to change some things. Arg...

Ankhkare: (smiles) Indigo doesn't own anything but me and Senui. You wouldn't try to get her in legal trouble for writing this, would you? 

- 

Millennial Inheritance

- 

Shadi walked slowly back from his mother's house. He rubbed a bit at the turban he had taken to wearing, though his hair had grown back from the day it had been shaved. In the past year since his father died, he had visited her every day. He would usually eat dinner there, then either help his mother and grandparents with housework or just sit and talk or play games with them. He always left his Items at home. At first it had been hard to keep from breaking down in tears, telling her what had happened, and begging to stay with her. It wouldn't be hard. He knew his mother would take him in without any pleading. 

But he couldn't. Every night he dreamed of his father, or sometimes past guardians. Every night it was the same, they told him he could not abandon his duties, must stay with the Items, could not escape this life he had been born and then initiated into. If he lived with his mother, she wouldn't let him take proper care of the Items. So as far as she knew, Shadi still lived with Shedsunefertum, he was just allowed more freedom. At first this seemed like a nightmare, but as time wore on Shadi grew numb to the pain, and he just kept pushing himself to go on. 

The Ankh and Scale spirits were extremely helpful in this. Ankh was a wealth of sympathy and unconditional love, always there to listen and comfort Shadi when he needed it. On the other hand, Scale could always jolt him out of his self-pity, if only by making him so angry that he forgot to be sad. He came to almost think of them as friends (well, at least Ankh), or even older brothers. But it wasn't the same as having a father. 

During the day Shadi tried to keep to his old routine as much as he could. He meditated, studied, went to his English lessons, and practiced using the Ankh and Scales. He would go out from time to time and do odd jobs for people in town, to make money for food and other such things. When he was feeling bored or depressed, he polished the Items. He tried to do that once a day. First was the Puzzle, which no longer hurt him, but still emanated an amazing power. 

Next came the Tauk, in which he felt a strong, calm power. He had the feeling the power behind it was even stronger than the Puzzle's, but not all of that power was contained in the Tauk itself. 

Then he would pick up the Eye. It had an insidious feel to it, and he didn't like it much. 

After that Shadi polished the Rod. He could feel its strength, but it seemed to be pointedly ignoring him. It wasn't one of his favorites. 

Then came the Ring. Shadi had felt some sort of shift in the balance of power one night, and the Ankh had led him to the Ring, gleaming in a smoldering pile of ashes in the desert. When he had tried to pick it up, it scalded his hand, so he had to scoop it into his unwrapped turban with his shoe. He always had to use a thick wool cloth to polish the Ring, and even then, he was always worried that it would hurt him like that again. 

At this point the came to his own Items. He polished the Scales first, which would usually give him a small shock out of pure spitefulness. He told the spirit in them to stop, and got a short laugh, or at least the feeling of a smirk, in return. 

Finally he would polish the Ankh, which positively radiated a gentle, friendly warmth. It left him feeling more positive about things. 

Shadi had done all of this earlier in the day, and he was looking forward to just going to bed… if it weren't for those dreams. He didn't need people constantly interrupting his sleep, telling him that he had to do his job. He knew that already! He had passed the point where he would have abandoned his destiny, now couldn't they just leave him alone? Most of the time in these dreams he was held in a floating state where he couldn't move or speak, though. 

Shadi brushed past some heavily-cloaked men (at least he assumed they were men) and entered his dark home. He had moved his bed around a few times, but finally put it next to the stairs in the Items' chamber. He tugged his turban off and tossed it on the small bed, and went over to the Items. He picked up the Ankh and Scales, putting the Ankh's rope over his neck, and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink. 

))So you're finally back, eh lump? Wasted enough time out there today? )) 

/Yes./ Shadi poured some milk into a glass and drank it slowly. 

((Master Shadi… I thought I should tell you, neither of us were paying much attention at the time, but I thought I heard someone in here earlier…(( 

/What? Who was it? What happened? I should have been here to--/ 

))Ha, like you could've done any good if it had been a robber or attacker! Besides, that worthless fool is losing his touch… if he ever had it in the first place. It was some bird, and it flew away.)) 

((I'm not… Birds can be very intelligent, you know! They can have minds similar to very young humans! And it was muttering something! But… I guess it doesn't matter.(( 

/No, it probably doesn't. That's a relief. Thank you for keeping watch./ 

((I'll try to do better next time… How is your mother? And your grandparents?(( 

/Don't worry about it. They're all doing well. What did you two do today?/ 

))Hmph, not like we COULD do much!)) 

((I read a bit, and drew for a while.(( 

/That's good. What about your friend?/ 

))I am NOT his friend! I'm no one's friend, brat! Quit calling me that!)) 

The Ankh spirit laughed along with Shadi. ((He stood around, slammed some doors, yelled at me a bit… the usual!(( 

))Shut up, both of you! Can't I get any peace!?)) 

/I thought you were bored, and maybe wanted someone to talk to!/ Shadi grinned, washing his glass and putting it away. 

))I said nothing of the sort, whelp! Don't assume such things!)) 

/Oh, okay. I'll ignore you from now on, then./ 

))Don't you dare ignore me! I won't be ignored!)) 

/Did you hear something, Ankh? It must have been the wind outside./ 

))ARG!!!)) 

Shadi laughed as he started brushing his teeth, while Scale raged and Ankh nearly rolled with laughter. 

((…Do you think we should start sleeping in shifts or something? You know, just in case… someone really DID come in?(( 

/No, I don't think so. Don't worry about it, we've never had any problems with it before. Besides, I sleep lightly enough that I think I'll know if anyone comes in…/ 

((All right, if you're sure…(( 

/I'm sure, Ankh. Go to sleep./ 

Shadi woke up late the next day, feeling far more tired than usual. He hadn't gone to bed any later than usual. He didn't remember dreaming. He nestled deeper into his pillow for a few minutes, then groggily pulled himself into a sitting position. There was a heavy, sweet smell in the air. Something seemed wrong, somehow… 

))YES something's wrong, soup-for-brains! Get over here NOW!)) 

Shadi blinked and slid out of bed, walking a little unsteadily. He couldn't seem to snap his brain or eyes into focus. Everything felt so fuzzy, except the hard, cold floor slamming into his feet. He just wanted to go back to sleep, just for a little while… 

))You IDIOT! You've been robbed! Wake up, you worthless lump of spittle!)) 

The Scales sent a shock like a slap across Shadi's mind, and he drew back from the Items' tablet. It was then that he realized that the Items lay strewn on the floor, except for the Scales, which were still partially in their indentation. Suddenly Shadi started to get a headache. It was hard to breathe in the thick, too-sweet air. 

((Oh Master Shadi, I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention, I should have been watching, I was asleep, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, please forgive me, I'll never sleep again, I--(( 

/ANKH! Stop it! It wasn't your fault, you couldn't know./ Shadi put one hand to his head while he started picking up the Items with his other, wishing Scale would give Ankh a shock too, which he promptly did. /…Now calm down. Let me put everything back… Do you know if anything's missing?/ 

He felt the spirit shiver as he picked the Ankh up. ((…The Ring… Whoever it was took the Ring…(( 

))Heh, they'll regret that.)) 

/Why…?/ 

))The Ring's known for being violent, to put it mildly.)) 

((…It's extremely temperamental… and can be dangerous…(( 

/We have to get it back…/ Shadi yawned and rubbed his eyes, coughing slightly at the thick air. /What's this smell?/ 

((From what I can tell, the robber blew some drugged smoke into the air… To make sure you didn't wake up. See, THAT'S why we should have--(( 

/Ankh, don't start that again. Please? It doesn't matter now, it's over. We'll… just have to deal with it now./ He placed the last Puzzle piece in its box, and then picked up the Ankh and put it around his neck. It was radiating fear and guilt, not to mention worry. /It will be all right. Breathe, Ankh./ 

))We don't breathe, fool. You might as well tell us to drop dead!)) Scale laughed nastily as Shadi slipped on his shoes and put on a belt. He stood and took the Scales, hooking them in his belt to carry them more easily, and walked up the stairs into the light of mid-morning. He blinked a few times, shaking his head to clear it as he breathed in the fresh air, and held the Ankh out in front of him. 

/Ankh, can you point me in the right direction?/ 

((Yes… Of course, master…The Ankh glowed lightly, and gave a slight tug to the left.(( 

/Thank you. And you can still use my name, you know. I'm not mad at you. It really wasn't your fault./ Shadi followed the pull of the Ankh, walking quickly through the town's narrow streets. 

((All right… If you say so…(( The Ankh's voice sounded meek and uncertain. 

/I do. It's okay./ 

))That means shut up, you're being annoying.)) 

- 

- 

Endnote: Please, PLEASE review! Please…? It would make me happy! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Woo hoo, another chapter so soon! How exciting. I was happy to be able to add a new character for the moment! Though I really should have been writing for my thesis instead… But oh well! It'll all get done.  
  
I probably won't have another new chapter after this for a while, but I'll try! I can be motivated by reviews, so leave long interesting ones, and tell your friends to do the same!  
  
Warning: Slightly graphic death scene.  
  
Senui: Indigo owns nothing. Get lost. (glares) That means YOU!

-  
  
Millennial Inheritance  
  
-  
  
The Ankh led Shadi through a section of town he didn't usually go to, the tourist district. It was only a few streets lined with souvenir stands, booths of cheap knock-off artifacts, and restaurants ranging from McDonalds to unnamed restaurants specializing in kushari, omahri, and other ethnic specialties. Even Ahmed's Pita Pyramid. Street performers danced, played music, and showed off interesting reptiles. Shadi didn't give the scams lining the street he walked down, and shuddered slightly to himself at the snakes. He quietly dodged through the tourists, who exclaimed loudly over the 'authenticity' and 'good quality' of their finds. He caught a good part of the English he heard, and found himself thinking that he should come here more often, to pick up more of the language.  
  
Shadi wasn't watching where he was going very closely, so he didn't notice the other boy until he bumped into him. They both staggered back a little, and the Ankh dropped back to Shadi's chest.  
  
"I… am sorry," Shadi said a little haltingly. Understanding English was one thing, but speaking it was a little harder.  
  
"Ismahli!" the other boy blurted out in Arabic, then blinked at Shadi's English. "Er… sorry. Oh, um, that's okay…" The other boy looked about Shadi's age, or maybe a little older, and completely confused. He had straight silver hair that fell about to his shoulders, and was wearing tan clothes. His reddish-brown eyes flew to the glinting gold Items Shadi carried. Shadi thought he looked American, and he certainly sounded that way.  
  
Shadi edged nervously away, and slipped between some elderly people to continue following the Ankh's pull.  
  
((It's close… There!(( Suddenly the Ankh's pull turned, and Shadi found himself facing another souvenir booth. It was one of the ones that had things that looked more authentic. In other words, it sold jade, granite, silver, gold-plated metal, and high-quality cloth rather than paper-machete, plaster, aluminum, tin, and felt. The robed man behind the counter was holding the Millennium Ring by a rope, admiring the way it glinted in the sun. There was a large green parrot gripping a long board next to him. Shadi recognized traces of the heavy incense flooding his home in this stall.  
  
))There's the thief! Judge him!))  
  
"Excuse me," Shadi said loudly, ignoring the Scales' spirit for the moment. The large man turned to him. Shadi lowered his voice. "That's not yours. Give it back to me."  
  
The man narrowed his eyes for a split second, then laughed. "I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range, boy. This pendant was owned by the Pharaoh himself, you know. The circle shows his power over the whole world as they knew it then, with the five points being the major cities. It's a steal at 5,000,000 pounds, and I can't accept any less."  
  
Shadi narrowed his eyes angrily. "You THIEF! You drugged me with that incense and stole that from my home! You know nothing about it, it belonged to some priests and a tomb robber, not the Pharaoh, and it's worth far more than that! But I'm not going to buy it from you, because you never bought it from me!" Shadi's voice rose as he continued, glaring at the taller man. The thief looked around nervously. Shadi's accusations were drawing a lot of attention he didn't want, and some of the tourists had stopped to watch, including the silver-haired boy Shadi bumped into earlier.  
  
"Now you know that's not true," the man laughed a little nervously. "You have no proof of that. This has been handed down in the line of the kings since ancient times…"  
  
"Liar! It's mine, and it's been handed down in MY family since those times. AND I have proof of that. It's part of a set that we have, look!" Shadi angrily pulled out the Scales, and held out the Ankh as well. The crowd behind him was muttering suspiciously. Someone mumbled something about getting the police. The man's eyes widened slightly, and he laughed nervously again.  
  
"All right, all right… Don't get so upset…" He stepped out of the little booth and backed down the empty end of the street, clutching the rope the Ring hung from. Most of the crowd began to disperse out of either boredom or nervousness, but Shadi stalked after the slowly retreating man. The silver-haired boy hung back, but didn't leave.  
  
Once he had made it clear of the crowded street, the man turned and took off at a run. Shadi raced after him, grasping the Scales in one hand and the Ankh in the other so it didn't fly over his shoulder and cut off his airway. He heard some footsteps behind him, but didn't want to bother looking behind him.  
  
((It's that American boy you bumped into.((  
  
))How annoying! How about I send him to Anubis?))  
  
/No. We'll deal with him later./ Shadi pounded after the man, and was prepared to run for a while yet, but the man suddenly stopped short, with a bloodcurdling scream. One hand clenched over the Ring, and the other one seemed to be desperately trying to pry it open. Shadi skidded to a halt and watched in horror as the hand clamped around the Ring burst into flames. Shadi started back.  
  
/What's happening? What is this!?/  
  
((…The Ring… As we said, it's violent, dangerous… It… doesn't take kindly to thieves…((  
  
))Or anyone else for that matter. It's not so hypocritical as to be limited to thieves.))  
  
/Why doesn't he just let go? It can't be worth getting burned!/  
  
((…He's not holding the Ring anymore. It's holding him…((  
  
/But… It'll stop… right? It'll just… burn his hand and then end. Right…?/  
  
))Don't count on it. Remember how you found it? That'll be this guy too.))  
  
/Scale, stop!/  
  
))Just a pile of ashes.))  
  
"NO!" Shadi's thoughts were echoed in the American boy's cry. As the other boy ran forward, the man holding the Ring burst into flames with an anguished scream. Shadi shuddered, unable to drag his eyes from the burning man, unable to move an inch. The American had stopped too, and begun to back up in terror.  
  
In one final burst of flames, the fire died. A black, lumpy mass surrounded the Ring. It sizzled. The American boy stood shakily, and slowly walked over to it. He very gradually reached towards the Ring.  
  
"Stop!" Shadi yelled, broken out of his trance. He rushed over to the other, kicking sand over the smoking Ring and trying to remember his English lessons. "You will also be burned!"  
  
The boy drew back quickly, staring at Shadi with wide eyes.  
  
"Who… Who ARE you?" he whispered fearfully.  
  
"My name is Shadi. I guard the Millennium Items."  
  
"I'm Pegasus J. Crawford…" He looked at the sand covering the Ring, which shimmered with heat. "I can't speak much Arabic." He wasn't really paying attention to Shadi, or what he was saying.  
  
Shadi felt sick. "I speak some English. …You should go back to your family."  
  
Pegasus shook himself out of his mesmerized state. "…My parents are here to flaunt their wealth, mostly. They want some exotic decorations for home. I was following them because I don't know where anything is here, and I didn't want to get lost."  
  
Shadi nodded slowly, not completely understanding everything he heard, but getting the general idea. "If they are looking for rich things… this is not the place. Most things here are low-quality."  
  
"I know. My father was getting angry about that, and no one would tell him where to find anything better." Pegasus watched in fascination as Shadi took the Ankh from around his neck and untied the rope around it, sticking it in his belt opposite the Scales, and kicked the Ring out of the sand, then started trying to loop the rope through it. "Won't… it just burn through the rope?"  
  
"No, not unless I touch it." Shadi finally got the rope through the Ring and caught the other end, then stood up, holding the Ring away from himself. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"The Sofitel Old Winter Palace."  
  
Shadi's eyes widened. "That is the most expensive hotel in the city, if not the whole country." Pegasus nodded.  
  
"My father likes the architecture. He's not very interested in the country's culture or history, but he knows people back home think it's cool. He wants to build a casino and hotel and some other stuff there. We're from Las Vegas… It's in Nevada, in America. Do you live around here?"  
  
"Yes…" Shadi remembered hearing a little about Las Vegas, mostly that it was a town of casinos.  
  
((…He seems nice. You should invite him home for a drink, and maybe something to eat. I don't think he's used to the heat… He looks pretty hot.((  
  
/But the Ring…/  
  
((He already knows you have the Items, and he heard you had a set, right? Treat them as heirlooms, it'll be fine. You could use someone else to talk to, closer to your age, especially since you haven't seen Rishid for a while… Don't you think it would be a nice change?((  
  
Shadi hesitated. /…What if I say something wrong…?/  
  
Ankh laughed. ((You won't, you're good! Besides, if you can't understand each other, I can help translate.((  
  
/You speak English?/  
  
((Not quite, but I can see into peoples' minds, their souls… I can understand their meaning, even if I don't know the words they use.((  
  
Shadi came out of his inner monologue to see Pegasus regarding him uneasily. He realized he had been staring at the other boy while he spoke with Ankh. The American looked slightly lost, very disconcerted, and, as Ankh had noticed, quite hot.  
  
"…If you want, you can come to my house and have something to drink," Shadi offered. "It is not far from here." Pegasus blinked, looked around uncertainly, then nodded hesitantly.  
  
"All right… If it's no trouble. And if your family doesn't mind."  
  
Shadi stiffened a little, turning to walk back towards his home and carrying the Ring at arm's length. "…They will not."  
  
Shadi walked back through the streets, slowly enough to let Pegasus follow him. He glanced at the incinerated merchant-thief's stall, and the merchandise that still lay out on the counter, and hung from the back wall.  
  
))You could take that stuff, you know!))  
  
/And do what with it, sell it? Or let it collect dust like most of the rest of the things at home?/  
  
))At least see if he left any money back there!))  
  
/I don't want to look like a thief, Scale…/  
  
))Don't call me that! And who do you think's gonna take that stuff, huh? Thieves, that's who. They're looking at it already, I'll bet you anything.))  
  
/I'm sure you're right, but I don't want to be the one to get in trouble about it…/ Shadi wove expertly through the crowd, bending away from each person he passed to avoid contact with them. After a moment he realized that the silver-haired boy had lagged behind, and he turned and stopped, waiting for Pegasus to awkwardly make his way through the unyielding crowd. He looked very relieved when he saw Shadi again, and Shadi nodded to him slightly before setting off again at a slower pace. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of his door to let the panting, sweating Pegasus catch up again.  
  
"This is my house…" Shadi said by way of introduction. He walked in the door into the cooler air, but instantly remembered the drugged incense. It had thinned, but he could still smell it. "…I am sorry about the smell. That man poisoned the air so I would not wake up when he stole this from me." He walked down the steps into the main part of his dwelling, wrinkling his nose at the smell.  
  
"Oh…" Pegasus followed Shadi, looking around in complete awe at the ancient stone carvings and statues. "Was everything you said true? About that ring belonging to priests and robbers?"  
  
Shadi nodded, dropping the Ring on the Items' tablet and slipping the rope out of it. "Yes." /If I use the Ankh to push it back into place, will it hurt me? …Or you?/  
  
((Hopefully not… I don't think it will. Go ahead.((  
  
Shadi took the Ankh and carefully pushed the Ring into place, then he turned back to Pegasus, who was watching his actions raptly. "I have water, milk, and cactus juice… And some food, if you are hungry." Shadi walked across to the kitchen in the other room. "What would you like?"  
  
"Er… I don't know… Is the cactus juice sweet? That sounds… interesting."  
  
"Yes, it is sweet." Shadi took out two glasses and the bottle of juice, and poured some for each of them, then carried the glasses out and handed one to his guest. "Sit down, if you want."  
  
Pegasus took a deep gulp of the juice and smiled, finishing the whole glass in the next swallow. "Mmm! This is good! Oh, thanks. Where?"  
  
"Um… Anywhere. There are chairs in the kitchen, or you can sit on my bed over there." Shadi pointed to his bed, then went to get the bottle of juice. He hadn't realized Pegasus would drink so much so fast! Pegasus was still standing in the same spot when he came back, so he gestured for him to sit on his bed. As they sat, Shadi poured him some more juice, which was swallowed just as quickly as the last glass, and then another one. "You should drink it slowly," Shadi advised when Pegasus paused to gasp for breath.  
  
The other boy wiped sweat from his forehead. "Jesus! I don't see… how you can live with this heat all the time… I'd fall over dead!"  
  
Shadi shrugged. "I have always lived here, it is what I know. Maybe you should buy a hat, to at least keep the sun off your face."  
  
Pegasus put a hand to his red face and winced at the heat and pain. "My mother told me to put on more sunscreen… I guess I should have listened…" He sipped a little more slowly at his fifth glass of cactus juice, and took a deep breath, eyes drooping slightly and looking rather sick.  
  
"Are you all right?" Shadi asked, sipping his own juice.  
  
"Urg… My stomach hurts… My head too." The American boy closed his eyes and tried to relax the muscles in his aching parts.  
  
"That is probably from the heat… Then you would not want something to eat?"  
  
"Mm, no. I'd probably throw up…"  
  
Shadi nodded in agreement. "Rest for a while, then. It must be hard to adjust to the climate." He took their glasses and the nearly empty bottle of juice, and put them away. When he came back, Pegasus was curled up on his bed, breathing shallowly.  
  
/Is he all right, Ankh?/  
  
((He's got some light heat exhaustion, and that mixed with the cold juice upset his stomach. He'll be okay after he rests for a little while.((  
  
/Okay…/  
  
After about ten minutes, the other boy sat up again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I felt sick…" He looked a little bit worried. Shadi nodded.  
  
"It was because of the heat and the cold drink. Do you feel well now?"  
  
"Yes… mostly." Pegasus looked around slowly. "…You live here?" Shadi nodded. "It's like a tomb…"  
  
"My family has lived here for generations. It… was made to be a place to honor and keep the Sennen Items rather than a comfortable home."  
  
Pegasus nodded, looking at the Ankh and Scales. "I see… So then your family is really meant to guard those… treasures, like you said?"  
  
"Yes, we have always done this."  
  
"Then you've probably passed down a lot of things from ancient times! Is there anything… really interesting?" He seemed very interested.  
  
"Well… a few things perhaps…" Shadi proceeded to tell Pegasus about the Pharaoh and his priests, trying to stay away from anything that led to magic in the present day. What interested Pegasus most was the Dark Games that had been played in the past.  
  
"So every person has… one of these Kaa- things in them, a spirit? How were they pulled out?"  
  
"Er… We are not sure, exactly. It has not been done for a long time. But they could be dangerous. Some would come out and attack people. So they were… pulled out and sealed into great stone tablets."  
  
"I've heard of personal demons, but this isn't quite what I imagined… Did it hurt?"  
  
"I am not sure… But I think so."  
  
"And then those spirits were used to fight?"  
  
"Right. I… have pictures, if you'd like to see…"  
  
"Really? I'd love to see them, if I could! This sounds amazing!"  
  
"All right, follow me." Shadi walked over to the ornate wall lit by torches behind the Sennen Items. "Here, one priest is challenging another…" He pointed to an age-smoothed carving of a priest, one hand held up straight in front of him and the other holding the Millennium Scales, facing another who wore a hood, the Millennium Eye glinting out of it. "…The other accepts, they perform a short introductory ritual… And here are the tablets."  
  
"Amazing…" Pegasus breathed, staring at the carvings. Rectangles with small pictures on them appeared in front of each priest, and in the next section, the pictures had grown to show a griffin and a demon facing each other. "…Who won?"  
  
"That is not shown. It may have been a confrontation or merely a spar."  
  
Pegasus continued gazing at the carvings for another moment, then turned to Shadi eagerly. "Would it be all right… if I drew this?"  
  
Shadi shrugged. "Of course, if you want." Pegasus grinned and took out a pen and a small notebook of blank white paper, and quickly began sketching a rough copy of the whole scene, then a few more detailed drawings of the creatures and the tablets.  
  
"This is great… Thank you so much!"  
  
Shadi nodded to him. "You're welcome. Do you… like to draw?"  
  
"I love it! I love drawing and painting… pretty much any kind of art." Pegasus laughed a little bitterly. "…Of course my parents say I should be focusing on other things… The family business, other businesses… Any kinds of business. Or at least normal things like sports or… whatever they think normal people do."  
  
"They do not like your drawings, then?" Shadi took a look at the rough sketches the other boy had made. "I think they are good."  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Really? Thank you! …But yeah, they don't like this. They say it's a waste of time. They think it's just a phase or something, but I really want to make this my life! I don't want to manage casinos or something, I want to make things, create beauty, things that people will love…" He sighed, closing his notebook. "…But my parents say there's no money in that, and I'll end up starving, living in a cardboard box by the side of the road. And I don't like to admit it, but they're right. Artists aren't known for being well-off unless they're really great, and even then their work is always worth more after they're dead. …What do you think?" He turned to Shadi hopefully.  
  
"I think… your parents may be right about the money… But are there no other ways to use art to make more money with it?" Shadi asked carefully. The other boy stared at him for a moment before giving him a slow, thoughtful nod. "And… if you hate your career, you might feel that you would rather… live in a box."  
  
Pegasus smiled brightly and nodded. "You're right! I'll… try to think of a way to make art make more money… You don't have any ideas, do you?"  
  
Shadi shook his head slowly. "No… I cannot think of anything… Selling drawings and paintings does not pay much, even if they are good…"  
  
Pegasus sighed. "Well… I'll think about it. Thanks, though!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Suddenly something beeped. Shadi stepped back a little and Pegasus jumped and looked at his watch, his eyes widening.  
  
"Oh my God, it's three o'clock! I'm supposed to be back at the hotel!" Pegasus moaned. "Oh, I don't even know where it is…"  
  
"I will take you there," Shadi offered. Pegasus blinked and smiled.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" He started towards the stairs, then turned. "Oh… You might not want to take that gold with you… If my parents saw it, they wouldn't let you leave until you'd given it to them."  
  
"Ah, all right…" Shadi slipped the Ankh under his robe, then went over to put the Scales in the Items' tablet.  
  
))Hmph, as usual, I'm the one put away while HE gets brought around everywhere. I see how it is!))  
  
/You expect me to hide the Scales under my robes? They're huge! You can… keep watch while we're gone./  
  
))Excuses!))  
  
/You'd really want to come with me?/  
  
))Of course not! That doesn't make it fair, though!))  
  
/I'm sorry Scale. Next time, get sealed into something smaller./ Shadi left the Scales clattering with rage and ran up the stairs after Pegasus.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Endnote: I don't really have more to say… But please leave me many reviews! Long, interesting ones! It would make me so happy. Be sure to go read some of my other stories too, I have a couple of fairly new ones up! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: As usual, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been frantically applying to teach English in Japan, and doing my mountain of end-of-the-semester work! Wish me luck!

…And this chapter's rather angsty. Sorry about that! Many, MANY spoilers here, and after the first section it becomes a priest-fic, mainly focusing on Akunadin… So if you don't want to know what happened in the past yet… well, don't read this.

Shadi: Indigo does not own me, Pegasus, the Items, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else of the sort.

-

Millennial Inheritance

-

Shadi led Pegasus through the streets, the two preteen boys weaving through the crowd. Pegasus tried to start a conversation with Shadi in Arabic a few times, but unless that involved him introducing himself or asking where the bathroom was, he didn't get far. Shadi laughed slightly at his attempts, though not rudely, and tried to guide the conversation back to English. Finally he told Pegasus, in very fast Arabic, that if he really wanted to be completely lost they could speak that way. Pegasus gulped, and didn't try to practice the language anymore.

"So… those kaa-spirits again… Everyone had one, right?" Shadi nodded. "…Do people still have them now?"

"…I could not say…" Shadi said hesitantly. "And if we do… we lack the ability to bring them out."

Pegasus frowned. "…If they did then, I don't see why people wouldn't anymore…" He grinned at Shadi. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could do what they did? Call them out and… well I don't know about going around attacking people with them. But it'd be so amazing!"

Shadi smiled slightly. "It might be…"

"I wonder what mine would look like…" Pegasus mused. "…So what do you do all day? It didn't look like you had much to do at home."

"…I do things with my friends sometimes… I meditate, read, study, go into town… I take English lessons, and I often go to see my mother."

"Oh… Does she not live with you?"

"No… She left when I was younger."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Shadi shrugged slightly and nodded.

"My parents are married… But they don't do anything together unless it's for the publicity, or even talk to each other much. It's not really the kind of relationship I'd want to be in."

Shadi was silent for a moment as he led Pegasus through the streets. "…My parents disagreed on a lot of things. I'm… not sure why they married. It may just have been because my father needed an heir. They don't like to talk about it."

"Oh…" Pegasus bit his lip slightly as he followed Shadi through the streets, unable to dodge the other Egyptians in the street with as much skill as the other boy.

The two walked through the streets in relative silence after that, which slowly grew more comfortable. Shadi kept his pace slow enough so that Pegasus could keep up without getting lost in the crowd. For his part, Pegasus's eyes took in everything around him, obviously storing it all to recall later. If Shadi hadn't been keeping an eye on him, he would have gotten hopelessly lost.

Finally, Shadi stopped and turned to Pegasus at the stone and iron gate of an enormous, ornate building. "This is it, I think." He hadn't been so close to the rich hotel before, but he knew basically what it looked like.

"Oh! Thank you!" Pegasus smiled gratefully, snapped out of his daydreams.

"You're welcome. Should I go with you, or leave you here?"

Pegasus looked uncertain. "…You can come at least to the lobby. If you want, I mean. I have to ask what room we're in again, I don't remember. But you don't have to."

"I will, then." Shadi let Pegasus lead this time, and he followed the silver-haired boy through the tall arched gate, past carefully landscaped greenery and delicate gardens, down the narrow road that made a half circle in front of the hotel and past a large fountain.

/I wouldn't be surprised if half of the city's wealth is here…/

((It's certainly impressive…((

/…Though I guess in your time, nobility would have had even nicer places to live, wouldn't they? If you're impressed by this, maybe you didn't live around places like that?/

Ankh laughed. ((I could have been the Pharaoh's personal assistant, for all I know. Though I doubt it. I wouldn't remember either way, though…((

/Ah… Right. Nothing's jogged your memory…?/

((I'm afraid not… Maybe some day, though!((

Shadi nodded slightly as he followed Pegasus through the massive wooden doors with large brass handles.

"Er… Excuse me…" Pegasus stepped up to the front desk where a young Egyptian woman stood, her head covered in a modest black veil. "I, ah… don't remember my…"

"Twenty-four," the woman said in heavily accented English, with a quick glance at Pegasus, as if she were used to this. Then her glance shifted to Shadi as her eyes narrowed. "…And don't worry, I'll dispose of this disgusting urchin. And be sure he returns any money he took from you."

Pegasus blinked. "…What? No, he let me rest at his house and see some carvings, then brought me back here. He didn't take anything."

"You had better go see your family, I'm sure they are worried about you." The woman's eyes never left Shadi, who bristled indignantly.

/She thinks I'm a… con artist!/

((Maybe you should leave now… I don't think she's going to change her mind.((

/Maybe you're right…/ Shadi shook his head as Pegasus was protesting again.

"…I will leave. It was nice to meet you…" Shadi gave Pegasus a short bow and backed towards the door, the desk clerk still watching him suspiciously.

"Wait, no…" Pegasus began to say, before a sharp voice rang across the lobby.

"Pegasus! Where the hell have you been? You're late; we had no idea what happened! You can't just wander off in a place like this, you'll get mugged and have your throat slit before you know what's happening. Look at you, you're a magnet for trouble." Pegasus's father glanced at Shadi with a snarl on his face. "And did you bring this filthy native here, or did he crawl in after you? Get out boy, you're not welcome here."

"FATHER!" Pegasus exclaimed, horrified. He quickly turned to Shadi, trembling and nearly in tears. "I'm SO sorry! I don't… I wouldn't…" He spun around to face the older man. "How could you say things like that!? It's all terrible lies! You don't know anything!"

Shadi had gone stiff, staring at Pegasus's father with a completely deadpan expression. Then he turned to Pegasus, allowing some of his hurt to show to the other boy.

"I'm so sorry, you... You know I don't think that way!" Pegasus exclaimed desperately.

"…No. And I am sorry as well…" With that he left, not hearing the shouting that emerged from behind him.

((…Shadi…((

Shadi ignored Ankh. It had begun to rain while he was inside, but he ignored that too as he pushed his way through the thinning crowd. Everyone else was getting in out of the rain, but Shadi kept walking stiffly, filled with pent-up disgust, sickness, and fury; staring hard at the street before him. He strode past the road that would lead to his home. Past the town's boundaries. He began to run. Past sand and ruins. Past the Ishtars' well. Finally he tripped over a rock and landed face-first in the sand. He didn't move for a moment, just lying sprawled in the wet sand with tears streaming down his face, shuddering. Ankh didn't speak, but Shadi was vaguely aware of the spirit's presence at the back of his mind, trying to gently sooth it.

After a moment Shadi slowly stood up in the downpour, letting the rain wash the sand off. He slowly began to retrace his steps, shivering in the warm rain. He wasn't sure how long it took him to get home, but he eventually found himself in his doorway. The protective spells allowed him inside, and he staggered down to his home in a haze. He dragged off his soaked robes and turban, clumsily pulling on something dry from his dresser. He then slowly made himself over to the tablet of the Millennium Items, tugging the Ankh from around his neck and putting it into its indentation. He stood there for a moment, staring with unfocused eyes at the golden Items.

))What's wrong lump, did you finally LISTEN to someone who told you the truth?))

((DON'T say such things! Master Shadi… You know it isn't true. Pegasus wouldn't say something like that… And HE doesn't mean half of what he says, you know that…((

))Shut it, leaf-head.))

Ankh tried again. ((Pegasus's father was just raised that way, I guess. It doesn't have anything to do with you…((

/Maybe. That doesn't give him an excuse. And apparently Pegasus was raised that way too, but HE didn't treat me like I was the dirt under his feet. …I'm going to bed./

((Are you all right…?((

/Just tired, I guess…/

Ankh let it drop. Scale was silent for a change. Shadi's hands brushed over the Items as he pulled back from them, and his eyes snapped into focus as he touched the Tauk. He stared at it for a moment as the center of the Eye of Horus on it flickered. After a moment, he backed away and managed to make it to his bed, where he flopped down and fell into a feverish sleep.

On the tablet, the Tauk glowed lightly.

Shadi's dreams were incredibly vivid. Whether they were feverish hallucinations, true visions, or simply dreams, Shadi couldn't tell. But they came at him in quick succession.

A man stood in front of the Millennium Items' tablet, wearing a hooded off-white robe that covered him completely. Black hair and dark brown eyes were just visible under his hood. He watched as a number of bare-chested men wearing loincloths and simple headdresses positioned a large vat of steaming liquid over the tablet and slowly tipped it to pour out over the tablet. Molten gold glowed as it spilled down and hissed as it came into contact with the cold stone. It seeped into the Items' indentations. The steam around it became too thick to see through, and the robed man stepped forward eagerly to get a better look. The other men backed away fearfully. As the smoke cleared, the man threw back his hood to reveal a tanned face, neat beard, and a simple but ornate headdress. He reached into the thinning smoke and passed his hand over each new Millennium Item until he came to the Eye. His hand hovered over it for a moment before picking it up to examine for a moment. Then with seemingly no warning, he plunged the Eye into his own head, screaming out in pain as he clutched his face. The other men cried out in alarm, some backing away, others approaching hesitantly. Blood dripped down his face, staining his hands, robe, and the tablet red. Blood dripped down the side to fall to the ground, and there was blackness…

……………………..

…The man with the Eye presented the other Items to the Pharaoh, who looked a bit like him, and five other followers. Each took up an Item. They stepped forward… and were suddenly outside of the Pharaoh's palace, great creatures flying to their aid from out of thin air, rushing down towards an invading army…

…………………….

…Bodies littered the battlefield, some destroyed beyond all recognition and others still staring wide-eyed where they had fallen, expressions of pure terror twisting their features…

…………………..

The mages who held the Items lay in beds, being tended to by medics and healers. All were wounded, or terribly weakened. Some were dying. The priest with the Eye was shaking in horror. His harsh voice whispered as the scene faded to blackness… "…It was not enough… There must be more…"

………………….

The man with the Eye was surveying some sort of training ground. Another man, the older priest who had held the Ankh in the battle, sat beside him in a chair. The pharaoh stood off to the side with a little boy who had spiky black hair edged in red, with yellow bangs. Their eyes had a similar gleam to them. They both held the Millennium Puzzle, and seemed to be talking quietly about it.

A young man with long light brown hair was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, holding the Millennium Ring gingerly. He seemed to be meditating.

A boy who looked only a couple of years older than the Pharaoh's child, with thick brown hair that went down to his shoulders in the back was frowning in deep concentration over the Rod. After a minute he narrowed his eyes a bit more and made a slashing motion with it, then looked over towards the priest with the Eye a bit guiltily. The man shook his head gravely, and the boy with the Rod looked down for a moment before going back to concentration on the Rod, seeming to concentrate even harder.

A boy with chin-length black hair held the Millennium Scales, and was watching them tilt one way, then another.

A girl with black hair, covered in white veils, was lightly running her fingers over the Tauk with her eyes closed.

And a boy with a shaved head who looked remarkably like Shadi held the Ankh out away from himself, looking through the top section at the others one by one. He had a very open face, and Shadi could see some sort of tattoos on his head.

"They're doing well…" The man with the Eye spoke to the older man beside him, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes! They're the best of their generation, after all. Especially young Shadah, I'm pleased with his progress with the Ankh… And the prince is working well with the Puzzle, despite his youth."

"…I believe Seito could do more with the Rod. Look at him, he's being held back. He's frustrated by the others."

"He does indeed have great strength, anyone can see it… But he must learn control and humility…"

The man with the Eye frowned. "Control, yes… Certainly. I believe I'll work with him myself."

"That might not be such a bad idea." The old man laughed, though it ended in a weak cough. "You could use the practice too, I'm sure. Poor Akunadin, you'll be on your own among these children!"

"I'm sure they'll gain some maturity in time… And besides, you and our Pharaoh are still here. I am not the only one left of our age." He smiled thinly. "Just keep up your health…"

The old man waved off his concern a bit irritably. "Yes, yes. I'll stay in bed from sunup to sundown…" His expression changed to a cocky grin. "…Because I'll need my strength for… nocturnal activities, if you catch my drift."

The man with the Eye, Akunadin, laughed. "When you break your hip rolling over in bed to look for your next partner, just moan and I'm sure someone will come to you." He looked over the training yard again, and his smile turned to a frown at the sight of a messy head of brown hair peering over the wall.

"Mahaado!" The young man with the Ring's eyes snapped open at the man's sharp call. "I've told you before, keep your personal worshippers away from here. This isn't playtime, nor is it a spectator event." The little girl looking over the wall let out a startled squeak and fell out of sight. Mahaado reddened and bowed low.

"…Forgive me, Lord Akunadin… I have spoken to her… she said she would not come again…"

"And just how many times will you believe that? This is the seventh time, I believe. It must stop."

"Yes, lord Akunadin…" Mahaado bowed his head in shame. The others kept up their positions, but their attention was on Mahaado and Akunadin…

………………..

Akunadin stood back slightly from the other Item holders. His hair had turned a dark gray, and wrinkles were showing on his face. Before them all stood the young Pharaoh, kneeling before the alter of Osiris, his head pressed against the floor, sobbing. The priests behind him had their heads bowed in grief and respect, though Akunadin's eye strayed to Seito, standing tall and proud at the front of their group, even if his head was lowered. Akunadin's face was twisted in a mix of grief and… something else. Mahaado was nearly as overcome by grief as the young Pharaoh by the death of the former Pharaoh…

……………….

At the windy top of a tall tower, Akunadin looked down over the others, who were practicing dueling with their Kaa-beasts. Seito and Shadah were facing Mahaado, the man with the Scales, and the woman with the Tauk, who seemed to look a lot like Isis Ishtar. Akunadin was smiling and talking softly to himself.

"They're all doing so well… Especially Seito. He's already doing great things…"

Mahaado's Illusory Magician destroyed Shadah's Terran Jackal, knocking the priest of the Ankh backwards roughly. He held up his Ankh and drew on its power to summon another creature, and a snake-warrior came forth, but Shadah was panting hard.

"…But it is still not enough… They aren't strong enough, even in training… The Items can't support them enough. No matter how hard they train, it cannot strengthen the Items…" Akunadin stared down at the younger priests pensively, the Millennium Eye flickering slightly.

"…I thought one hundred lives would be easily enough for all seven… But we barely defeated our enemies in the war… Some day there will be more deadly wars. We cannot afford to take a chance so great. I will not allow it…"

…………………..

Akunadin met separately with each of the other priests, and their young Pharaoh, for a private training session. They would meditate intensely at the beginning, during which time Akunadin would capture a bit of their souls with the Eye and transplant it into their Items. He had practiced the same procedure on himself until he got it right. This would give the Items more energy to draw on, and the priests a closer connection to their Items so they could use their powers to their full extent.

…But that wasn't enough. It wouldn't matter in a battle. So as he made their connections, Akunadin also used their souls to help leave the Items open to accept one other… Just one, in most cases. Though in some case the priest's personality caused their Items to only be open to certain people, and others made them open to more than one.

This posed a problem to Akunadin. He trusted no one. He cared for Seito, who was… like a son to him. But Seito already held the Rod. He cared for Shimon, the Ankh's former wielder, because of all they had been through together. But Shimon would never agree to such a thing, and besides, he was ancient… It should be someone young and strong, whose spirit was resilient enough to withstand such a thing. Akunadin wasn't in a hurry, though. He would search for powerful people, and encourage the others to do the same…

…………………

…A girl with long white hair, pale skin, and shining blue eyes fell to the dusty ground. Angry men closed in. A shout stopped them, and Seito strode through the crowd, followed by Shadah. The crowd parted for the priests. Seito sensed something from the girl… He told Shadah to use the Ankh on her… Shadah staggered back in awe of the pure strength he saw there, and Seito's eyes gleamed, as he ordered the girl to be brought back to the palace…

…………………

Akunadin leapt to his feet as Seito jumped over the edge of the pit where the blue-eyed girl and the other prisoner had fallen. To his relief, Seito summoned his kaa and caught a piece of metal jutting out from the pit. The girl held his other hand. The other prisoner's spider kaa closed in. The girl's eyes glowed. An explosion of blue and white burst from the pit…

………………..

The eldest priest watched Mahaado working with the young girl he had taken on as his apprentice. She often neglected to concentrate as much as she should have, but the talent was there. Youth and strength. And aside from the Pharaoh and the other priests, she was the one Mahaado was closest to. Yes, she would make a good secondary source for the Ring…

……………….

Akunadin continued to look for someone he could use. There just wasn't anyone. His son was not an option. His brother and wife were dead. He couldn't trust any of those imprisoned for having strong kaas. So he would have to cultivate someone new. Akunadin searched the training schools in town, and finally came across a very naïve young boy training to be a scribe. His name was Badru, and he had long silver-gray hair. Best of all, he had no family to miss him, and a strong but latent magical power. Akunadin met with him, took an interest in his affairs, and agreed to pay for the remainder of his training, on the condition that he be Akunadin's personal scribe when he was finished. His current one was losing his eyesight anyway. The boy was overjoyed at suddenly having his future insured. Akunadin smiled to himself and moved on…

……………..

Aishizu posed a slightly different problem. True, she did not trust easily, and she had a few family members and friends. But her true devotion was to the other priests, her best friends… and to her patron goddess. Akunadin spent a bit of time with her, taking her out in town to meet people, trying to encourage her to form closer bonds with someone outside of their circle before it dawned on him: The goddess. Why not? It would have to be done differently, but what better source of power could there be? It would be perfect to counteract Aishizu's weaker nature. And who better than the goddess of magic to aid the Tauk? So instead of focusing on Aishizu's social life, Akunadin decided to spend some time in the temple of Isis…

………………

Akunadin didn't know much about Seito's personal life. He tried to stay out of it, in fact. He had given up that right long ago. But he got the distinct impression that his young protégé didn't have many friends outside of the priests, either. Seito was clearly the strongest among them, though… He could afford to wait for just the right person.

………………

The young Pharaoh also posed a problem. He trusted easily, and was very strong. But the Puzzle was the most powerful Item, because it was made up of so many small pieces. It was a shame his father had died, they would have done well together in the Puzzle… And he hadn't taken a queen, a consort, or even a favorite concubine yet… Akunadin privately thought he must have been maturing far slower than he should. Not like Seito, he had become a fine young man… But Akunadin decided to wait longer to see who would be appropriate to share in young Atemu's Puzzle…

…………….

Karim, who held the Scales, should have been no trouble at all. He was friendly with the other priests, though not what one might consider the first among them in most ways. He had a number of friends and relatives outside of their circle as well. He had surpassed his father's skill with the Millennium Scales already. And yet… every relationship he cultivated outside of their small group, he managed to misjudge. Whenever Akunadin looked into one of his friendships, he would find that either the other party didn't care as much for Karim as he did for them, or that they cared far more for him than he did for them. This was even true of his family. He seemed to be easygoing enough to get along with most people, but Akunadin decided to wait to decide who would share the Scales with him… In the meantime, he continued to search for strong people in town.

…And then all of a sudden, in the midst of some legal problems he was helping resolve, it came to him. In the form of a rude, arrogant, immature judge. The young man with wild black hair had no apparent talent for magic, or affinity for the Items in general, but he did have a strong power in him even if he couldn't access it. It was too powerful to ignore. Akunadin suspected that not all of this boy's dealings were legitimate, but he still somehow managed to maintain a strong sense of justice. While Karim didn't think much of him, Akunadin speculated that the Scales might actually be a good match for him…

………………

Shadah was such an open, trusting person, even naïve to a point, that Akunadin didn't foresee any problems in finding another to be sealed in the Ankh with him. He was eager to please, even friendly with most people. He had a strong need to prove himself, not entirely unlike Seito's. But Seito was more self-assured than the priest of the Ankh. After talking with Shadah for a while, Akunadin learned that he was completely estranged from his entire family. He occasionally received a letter from his parents either berating him for his choices in life or ordering him to use his influence with the Pharaoh to gain them more power and wealth. He wrote back politely, and did send a bit of money, but he wasn't so pathetic as to give in to their demands.

He had also received a few letters from an aunt and uncle, informing him that their son was going to school near the palace, and that he should take up his family duty for once and look after the younger man. Shadah had gotten in contact with his cousin once, but it was clear that they didn't get along. He got another letter shortly after demanding that he stop his cousin in his plan to study law and become a judge. Shadah ignored this, as his cousin wouldn't listen to him even if he cared enough to try.

Shadah's younger cousin ended up being none other than the rude young judge, but it was a fact that neither was proud of. In fact, Senui didn't want anything to do with Shadah for just that reason. And Shadah was only too happy to comply.

But in his search through town, Akunadin found another student with an impressive talent. A young journeyman healer in the city's best healing school, Ankhkare was the top of his class and had power enough to surpass the rest of his school. He was friendly and open with everyone, and fairly confident in his abilities without being arrogant. He had a rather large family, but they lived far away. He had some good friends among his schoolmates, and also knew a few people at the palace, including Mahaado's apprentice Mana, and Seito… But his mental abilities match the Ankh's so closely that it seemed like a natural match.

……………….

Akunadin smiled thinly as the green-haired young man took a sip of fruit juice. "Your talents are very impressive.

The young man smiled a little embarrassedly, giving a slight bow. "Thank you, Lord Akunadin…"

"You will serve your Pharaoh and your country very well, I'm sure."

"I very much hope so, Honored One."

"And you are prepared to do so?"

The young healer blinked, searching the older man's face. Akunadin kept his mental barriers up tight, as usual.

"…Well yes… Of course I'm prepared to do so. I will do all I can to serve my Pharaoh and my country."

Akunadin smiled. "Good…"

……………

Akunadin sighed, rubbing his temples as the wild haired judged frowned back at him. If only everyone could be as agreeable as the healer had been. If only this arrogant ass weren't so strong and perfectly suited to the Scales. It almost wasn't worth it.

"Oh yes, let me just give up my life, my ambitions, let me drop EVERYTHING and serve you and the idiot Pharaoh." The judge snorted in annoyance.

"I never said anything about giving up your life…"

"Oh please, what else would you mean by 'Are you prepared to serve the Pharaoh'? You want something from me, and I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. I'm not joining your cults, your armies, or your personal squad of worshippers."

"Perhaps you would enjoy speaking with your cousin Shadah instead…"

"Hardly. I'm not wasting my time on that worthless sap."

"I'm sure he shares the sentiment."

"Are you finished with me? Because I DO have other things I could be doing."

Akunadin tried a different tactic. "We are all servants of the Pharaoh. What you say is treason."

"In name only, as I'm sure you appreciate. If everyone became his brainless slave there would be no one left to do the real work. I serve in my own way."

Ah, a possibility. "Exactly, you're right. But in your… chosen profession, you agree that you serve the Pharaoh and our land in your way?"

"I'm not admitting anything to you, you old fool! You think I was born yesterday? It's obvious that you're trying to get something out of me."

Akunadin sighed, then looked up at him thoughtfully, beginning to grin slightly. "…You mean you actually feel threatened by such an 'old fool'? I'm disappointed. I expected better."

The younger man glared. "I'm not afraid of you, or of anyone."

"No? I think you are. I see nothing more than a pathetic overgrown child, afraid of the world around him."

The judge slammed his palms against the table, standing up angrily. "You think just because you're one of the Pharaoh's little pets, you can say crap like that!? You don't scare me, and you're not some amazing, invincible being! You don't even know what you're talking about, and I'm better than you any day!"

"Oh really?" Akunadin drawled, idly inspecting his yellowing fingernails and inwardly smirking. "Then you wouldn't be opposed to a game of darkness to prove that?"

The younger man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "…For what stakes?"

"Simple. If I win, you swear your allegiance to the Pharaoh, the country, and any cause you may be called to."

"I told you, I'm not joining any armies, cults, or fanclubs. And what if I win?"

"No, I'm not asking you to. …If you win, then I concede that you are indeed better."

The blue-eyed judge frowned. "Better than an old man who's ready to crumble to dust? I know THAT already…"

"No… Better than one of the Pharaoh's most powerful warriors for three generations, the keeper of the kaas, and the high priest of the Millennium Eye… If you can defeat a mind-reader, who could possibly question your superiority?"

The young man's pride wavered for a moment, warring with itself, but he smirked and nodded. "Fine. And when I win, it will be proclaimed to the whole country."

"Of course…"

………………

Mahaado fell as a blade sliced him apart, the Millennium Ring clattering to the ground, the priest's essence draining from his body and the Ring. A tall man with white hair and a red robe strode forward to take it. Mahaado's kaa suddenly looked up, now one with its master. He struck down the man with the Ring, who fell over the side of the walkway…

……………...

Akunadin mourned the loss of Mahaado, and the crumbling of a piece of his plan. The Thief King now held the Ring, and Mahaado had thrown every bit of himself into his kaa in a foolishly noble attempt to protect the Pharaoh in the afterlife.

…………….

The green-haired man glared angrily at a couple of palace guards who had been attacking some children. His body flashed with a bright light. When the light faded, the guards were dead. The children unconscious. One of them was the girl Mana, Mahaado's apprentice. The man backed away in horror and ran.

……………

The young judge was thrown into the dungeons by four guards. One of them read a proclamation that he was to pay for his crimes against the Pharaoh, the judicial system, and a number of other people and institutions. He growled and spat at them. They marched away, talking about how much they looked forward to him meeting his fate…

……………..

Images flashed through Shadi's feverish mind quickly and incoherently.

The green-clad healer screaming in pain as his spirit was torn out and bound to the Ankh, with colors and energy swirling around him.

The judge cursing and screaming before letting out a shout of angry agony.

The young scribe crying out in fear and producing a blood-curdling scream.

The goddess Isis flinching a bit as a piece of herself was sealed…

The priests falling one by one before the white-haired thief, Akunadin, a great black beast, and various combinations of the three.

The thief king crying out in agony as the Ring swallowed him up, and part of the demon beast following him…

Seito facing Akunadin with the great white dragon and destroying his body, but being overcome by him all the same, turning to face the young Pharaoh… Mahaado's kaa sprang to the Pharaoh's defense as Akunadin-in-Seito laughed and called the white dragon to crush him. The dragon turning on him, attacking, tearing Akunadin's spirit from the younger priest as it forced him from Seito's mind and the Rod, putting itself in his place…

The Pharaoh pulling the great black beast of evil into the Puzzle with him… Handing it to Seito… Turning and fading away…

Shadi shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. The Items were on the ground next to him, the Tauk nearest. He shakily reached out…

))Don't touch it again, you moron!))

/Scale! What… I saw… How…/

))Ever the great speaker, I see. Shut up.))

/But… No! I saw you, and Ankh, and a man who looked like me, and…/

))Silence! I saw it too, don't waste time!))

/Is that how you came to be here…?/

))Hmph, more or less. I don't know about some of it.))

The memories of the vision were already beginning to blur in Shadi's mind. /So confusing…/

))To such a weak-minded fool, I'm sure.))

/But…all of those priests were sealed into the Millennium Items too…? Then where are they now?/

))Well obviously they're still sealed and most likely still unconscious, you moldy-brained idiot. It's not like a person can pass on to the underworld after that.))

/But… why are you awake then, instead of the others…?/

))Maybe because I'm not that pathetic? Not that that explains the weakling in the Ankh.))

/…They were fighting… Maybe they didn't have enough strength left to wake up? But… that's a long time…/

))As I said, pathetic.))

/Maybe Ankh would know…/

))Get real, he doesn't know anything. Besides, he's asleep like the useless worm he is.))

/Oh… Maybe I'll ask him later, then…/ Shadi yawned, rubbing his eyes and standing up, gathering up the Items again and going over to put them back in their places. He then made his way to the kitchen, finding himself ravenous and his throat parched. By the time he was finished with his meal, many details of the visions had almost completely faded from his mind.

((Master Shadi…? Are you all right?((

/I think so… I feel a lot better than last night… Ah! Ankh, I had these strange visions! I think it had to do with your past! I can't remember names anymore… but look!/ Shadi eagerly pushed his memories of the visions at the spirit.

((…This is… amazing! All of this…((

/Do you remember more about it…?/

Ankh paused. ((…No… I'm sorry… But… it's good to know. Thank you…((

/You're welcome./ Shadi laughed. /It doesn't look like either of you changed too drastically since then!/

))Well he has no excuse, but why should I change?))

/Er… Right…/

((…That's a good thing, isn't it…?((

/Well… For you, yes!/

))That just goes to show how little you know. If he weren't immortal he would have died of pure stupidity long ago.))

/Wouldn't it be easier to try to get along a little better…?/

))'Easier'? If you go through life looking for what's easy, you won't get far. You won't get anything. You're worse than the fool in the Ankh, you lazy, idealistic little twit! And no, it wouldn't be easier!))

/…I was only asking…/

))Well don't!))

/…Scale, why did I see those visions? I wasn't trying. I wasn't even… thinking about that before I fell asleep./

))And it wouldn't obey YOU if you tried to make it. You're just the guardian, not its host. Apparently it thought you were too ignorant and should learn something for a change.))

Shadi nodded slowly, looking up to a carving of the goddess Isis where the wall met the ceiling. "…Maybe so."

-

-

Endnote: That might have been a little confusing, but let me know what you think, and if you have any questions! I'd love to know! Please?


End file.
